Locura de amor Sidestory Lady Une
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Amor,locura y muerte. Lady Une ha entrado en la Academia, y ahora conocerá a todas las personas que fueron importantes en su vida: sus compañeros de clases y por supuesto, su instructor Treize. ACTUALICÉ! SUPER ESPECIAL CAPÍTULO 3
1. La vida de las mujeres infames, parte 1

**_Nota:_** _para entender la trama de este fic, es mejor que hayas leído alguna vez el manga Gundam W Episode 0 o al menos sepas de que se trata. Los espero en las notas de abajo con mi parloteo incesante. Vicky Yun._

**_GUERRAS PERDIDAS' SIDESTORY I _**

**_Locura de amor (Lady Une' story) _**

**_Capítulo 1: La vida de las mujeres infames, parte 1_**

_Si tienes un hondo penar piensa en mi _

_Si tienes ganas de llorar piensa en mi_

_Ya vez que venero tu imagen divina_

_Tu párvula boca que siendo tan niña _

_Me enseñó a pecar_

Lady Une se encuentra de pie frente a uno de los ventanales de la mansión que alguna vez fuera de Treize y ahora habita con su hija. A su lado, una caja con varias fotografías desparramadas en la mesa, justo al lado del florero. Pero sus ojos no se posan allí, sino en el cielo vespertino y su mente en lo que el aparato de música reproduce. Probablemente, la música sea lo único que comparta con su madre, única conexión entre ella y una persona que ya nunca más será. La melancólica melodía la lleva a tiempos igualmente tristes, a tiempos que nunca volverán pero que se encargaron de dejar su marca de fuego...

Marimeia entra en el salón y su agudo sentido de la percepción hace que no se fije en ella, sino en la música y la caja de fotos con el cordel suelto. Cree conocer la respuesta a sus inquietudes, entonces no pregunta sino que simplemente murmura:

-Entonces esa música era...

-La canción de mi madre y mi padre. –contesta ella antes de que la muchacha pueda terminar.

La hija de Treize Kushrenada hace silencio, sabe que para que Lady Une diga algo no debe decir nada, solo se sienta y se dispone a escuchar. Y no se equivoca, parece que después de tantos años, romperá el silencio. Ella mira a la muchacha para luego volver a la ventana; su mirada se pierde en el mecer de los árboles, y sus palabras en el susurrar de la memoria...

_Nunca conocí a mi padre, ni los detalles de su relación ni porqué la abandonó. Lo único que sé es que mi madre me nombró simplemente con su apellido de soltera: Une. Ella... era una mujer extraña..._

AC 187 –En las afuera de Munich

Anne Une juega con una de sus muñecas de porcelana en el jardín de la casa. Levanta su mirada al cielo: la tormenta es inminente y ella le teme mucho a las tormentas. La pequeña niña entra al salón que fuera hermoso en algún momento y ahora no es más que ruinas, casi como sus habitantes. Un viejo aparato de música toca un triste tema, una mujer escucha aferrada a su almohada mientras repite la misma letra

_Piensa en mi cuando sufras_

_Cuando llores también piensa en mí_

_Cuando quiera quitarme la vida_

_No la quiero para nada_

_Para nada me sirve sin ti_

-Mamá...

-¿Qué haces acá? –pregunta la mujer al ver a la niña. Una mirada de furia se desprendía de la mujer, como si su hija fuera la culpable de todas sus desgracias.

_Una vez_ _me explicaron es que mi madre había sido muy bonita e incluso llegó a tener fortuna. Dinero si había, aún recuerdo un estuche de joyas que mi madre conservaba, pero en cuanto a ella no puedo imaginarla como la joven bella y encantadora que decían que era, la única imagen que tengo es de aquella mujer que no podía ni conmigo, ni consigo misma..._

-Mamá, va a llover... ¿Podemos cerrar las ventanas?

-¡Largo de aquí niña tonta¡Sal de mi vista, estúpida!

La niña echa a correr rápidamente, pero se cae en medio del salón. Se levanta rápidamente: si su madre la alcanza comenzará a golpearla otra vez.

La imagen cambia rápidamente. Une se ve a si misma entrando a la casa. Ella trae el paquete de las compras, siempre con su muñeca a cuestas.

-Mama, ya volví... el señor de la tienda quiere que le digas cuando irás a pagar la cuenta.

No hay respuesta desde el salón. Con temor se acerca al sillón, pero no, su madre no está allí.

-Mamá, mamá. –comienza a llamarla. Deja los paquetes en la mesa, luego toma a la muñeca y corre hacia el jardín.

-¡Mamá, mamá!

Anne queda muda cuando choca frente a frente con la escena. Los ojos marrones de la mujer miran fijamente la nada. Allí estaba su madre con los pies y los brazos cayendo inertes por la fuerza de gravedad. Al lado del gran roble, una silla tirada y la cuerda en el árbol son las pruebas contundentes de lo ocurrido.

La muñeca cae al piso; Anne grita de terror y sale corriendo.

_Piensa en mi cuando sufras_

_Cuando llores también piensa en mí_

_Cuando quiera quitarme la vida_

_No la quiero para nada_

_Para nada me sirve sin ti_

_Las razones de porqué lo hizo nunca las tuve clara... recuerdo que oí murmurar al medico que se había loca de amor, y que no pudo soportarlo. Los vecinos le echaron la culpa a mi padre... algunos dijeron que cuando él la abandonó, ella perdió la razón. Otros en cambio dijeron que se fue porque mi madre se volvió loca primero. Yo no presté demasiada importancia a los comentarios... en aquel momento esas cosas aún eran lejanas para mí..._

_No recuerdo bien como fue, pero ya en aquel entonces las primeras guerras ya habían comenzado y el ejército se encargaba principalmente de hacer los trabajos de la policía. De algún modo lograron encontrar a Benjamín Une, el hermano de mi madre._

-¿Tienes familia? –pregunta Marimeia con incredulidad. –Me refiero a...

-Sí... tenía unos parientes. –contesta Lady Une. –Familia es otra cosa...

_Mi tío había quedado viudo hace algún tiempo y a cargo de cuatro hijos. Midii, su primogénita, tenía cuatro años menos que yo. Sin embargo, al ser la única mujer era la que llevaba las rienda de la casa, es por eso que pensó que si se hacía cargo de mí, podría ayudar un poco..._

Entra Benjamín con su sobrina tomada de la mano, ella aún sujeta la bella muñeca de porcelana.

-Midii, ella es tu prima Anne. De ahora en más se va a quedar con nosotros. Has que te ayude con lo que necesites.

Una niña de unos ocho años levanta la mirada. Su cabello es claro, al igual que sus ojos; a simple vista resalta la diferencia con Anne. Ella deja de jugar con su hermano más pequeño y se acerca a la recién llegada.

-Hola Anne. ¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Midii, ellos son mis hermanos Ben, Herman y Theodor.

Midii le extiende la mano, pero su prima no hace nada por contestarle.

-¡Qué bonita muñeca¿Es tuya?

-Me la regaló mi mamá. –contesta Anne.

-¿Puedo jugar con ella?

-¡No!

-Anne, aquí hay muy pocas cosas, todos tenemos que compartir lo que tenemos. Sino, no podremos sobrevivir. –la reprende su tío.

Anne desvía la mirada, no era necesario más para decirle que había pasado de dueña de casa a arrimada en tan solo un mes. Mira los ojos marrones de la muñeca, tan parecido a los suyos, en cierto modo eso la reconforta y luego se la da a su prima.

-Está bien. Pero tienes que pedirme permiso cuando la vayas a usar.

-De acuerdo. –le promete Midii tomándola.

_Mi tío pensó que como éramos dos niñas nos haríamos compañía. Pero Midii y yo éramos muy distintas... Mi tío estaba enfermo, y su salud empeoraba cada vez más, por lo que cada vez había mas cosas que hacer en la casa._

_Todos los días, ella preparaba la comida que ya empezaba a escasear para todos, cambiaba a sus hermanos y limpiaba el refugio que ella llamaba "hogar". Yo iba a hacer las compras con ella, controlando que le dieran bien el cambio, a pagar algunas cuentas y a tratar de que nos perdonaran otras, así que siempre andábamos juntas. No sé porqué, pero ella de algún modo me había tomado como modelo, aunque yo no hacía nada para ganarme su confianza. Decía que quería aprender de mí, porque yo siempre sabía como manejarme en la ciudad, incluso me parecía que estaba feliz con lo que hacíamos. En cambio yo odiaba todo eso: odiaba a mi padre por habernos abandonado, odiaba a mi madre por haberse suicidado dejándome librada a mi suerte, odiaba esa vida llena de miserias y penas. Solíamos pelear muchas veces por eso, como suelen pelear las niñas, aún así, éramos personas normales..._

Anne y Midii recorren las calles de la ciudad. El movimiento es intenso pese al peligro de bombardeos, en esa zona la guerra comenzó ya hace mucho, pero la gente se mantiene indiferente a todo ello. Aún no han comprendido que ese es el principio del fin.

La menor de las chicas Une mira fascinada todo el funcionamiento de la ciudad: tantos comercios, tanta gente... una mujer lleva de un brazo a un perrito pequinés y del otro unos paquetes, un hombre sale de una limusina. Pero a la mayor no le produce el mismo asombro, no mira a nadie a su paso, ni siquiera la gente que eventualmente choca. Aunque gastado, su único vestido fino la hace parecer otra ciudadana más. El sombrero de tela y la muñeca de porcelana no dejan lugar a dudas. En un momento, se da cuenta que camina sola.

-¡Midii¿Qué estás haciendo?

La aludida no responde: tiene su mirada perdida en una de las vidrieras. De allí se puede ver a una muchacha mayor que ellas probándose un vestido de fiesta.

-¡Mira que vestido tan bello!

Anne no se interesa demasiado por lo que dice su prima, pero de todos modos se acerca a ver. La chica de la vidriera es muy joven, seguramente el vestido sería para un cumpleaños de quince. El vestido es de terciopelo rojo, como el de la muñeca, incluso con la misma falda vaporosa que toca el suelo.

-Qué hermoso vestido... Es tan rojo como una rosa roja. ¿Crees que algún día, cuando crezca, podré tener un vestido de esos?

La chica más grande mira a la otra; la pregunta estaba llena de sinceridad y sueños. Y después de todo, los sueños son lo único que tienen los que no tienen nada.

-Claro. Un día creceremos, y nos convertiremos en rosas.

Midii sonríe, esa idea de algún modo la reconfortó. Anne la jala del brazo y dice:

-Anda, vamos. Aún debemos ir a buscar esas cartas...

-¿Una rosa? –pregunta Marimeia, antes de soltar una risita casi infantil. Pero después se calla, se da cuenta de que no es ninguna broma lo que Lady Une acaba de decir.

-Por supuesto que eran mentiras. Ninguna se iba a convertir en una rosa jamás. Nuestro único destino era el hambre y la calle. Y todos los peligros que allí se encuentran...

_Mi tío trabajaba con los militares, al parecer debajo de su fachada de hombre común en realidad era un soplón de ellos, delatando a quienes pudieran ir en contra de la Alianza... en realidad eso era lo lógico, pues de otra manera no era posible que toda esa familia sobreviviera. A veces, nos enviaba a Midii y a mi a llevar unos paquetes a los hombres del ejército... no sé que contendrían, supongo que los mensajes en las tarjetas eran lo que importaban. Nos pagaban con cupones que luego teníamos que ir a cambiar. Yo siempre tenía que ir con ella, sino nos daban lo justo. Quizás ella era más bonita, pero no llamaba la atención de los soldados. En cambio yo era más grande, tenía doce años y me veía como tal..._

-¿Trajeron los cupones?

Midii mira al hombre llena de terror, tanto que casi temblaba con los tickets en sus manos. Pero Anne no le demuestra miedo, sostiene la mirada como lo haría toda una mujer.

-Aquí están. –le contesta ella, quitándole a su prima los papeles.

El hombre de la reservación está por decir algo, pero la mirada de la chica más grande no le da espacio a nada. Miran los tickets y luego dice:

-Tengan, busquen las cajas en la salida. Les corresponden dos.

-¿Dos solamente? Pero... somos muchos de familia. –protesta Midii. –Está mi papá, y mis tres hermanos, además de nosotras dos. No nos va a alcanzar.

-Pues eso debió pensarlo tu mamá antes de tener tantos hijos, niña. Anda, vete a buscar esas cosas y lárgate.

Las chicas se están por ir, pero la voz del hombre las vuelve a llamar.

-A ver, esperen.

El hombre abre un cajón y busca algo. Luego llama a la mayor y le entrega unos papeles. Cuando Anne estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la observa, aunque ella da vuelta la cara.

-Eres muy orgullosa ¿eh? No creo que te dure mucho tiempo. Ten, aquí tienes otros dos. –Y agregó más despacio. –Y si necesitas más, ven a buscar más cupones. Pero tienes que venir sola...

La mirada de la más pequeña se iluminó, pero la de su prima la puso enseguida en su lugar.

-Estamos bien así.

Anne toma a la otra chica y ambas se marchan de la dependencia. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos, la menor de las Une pregunta.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no cuando nos ofrecieron más cupones?

-Idiota, no puedo aceptar ese tipo de ofrecimientos.

-¿Pero por qué?

La jovencita de cabello oscuro se detiene en seco, la más chica no entiende su reacción, hasta que exclama:

-¡¿Qué como que por qué¡Porque nada es gratis¡No creas en la caridad de la gente, si te ofrecen algo, es porque quieren algo de ti!

-Yo...

-¡Eres una estúpida¡Ahora entiendo porqué me envían conmigo! Si por ti fuera... ¡Ay, no sé para que me molesto en discutir con...¡Vuelve a la casa sola!

Midii se asusta de las palabras de su prima, en verdad ella se ve muy molesta, y se está marchando de verdad.

-Lo siento Anne... –empieza a llorar. –¡Yo no quise molestarte, yo sólo quise lo mejor para todos...!

La más pequeña sigue llorando. Anne se molesta consigo misma por hacerle caso a semejante estúpida. Pero era la única persona en la que medianamente confiaba y aunque quisiera, no podía cargar todas las cajas de comida ella sola...

-Está bien. Ya no te preocupes por esto. Si te quedas conmigo, te protegeré. Pero tienes que obedecerme siempre y ¡ay de ti si te atreves a traicionarme!

-De acuerdo, Anne. Será como tú digas... –murmuró la pequeña antes de correr a su encuentro.

-¿Y qué contenían las cajas? –pregunta Marimeia sin entender con exactitud.

-Arroz, fideo, leche en polvo, azúcar, harina y un aceite de mezcla que de sólo recordar el gusto revuelve el estómago. Pero se nos estaba complicando conseguir comida cada vez más...

_De a poco comencé a volverme más fuerte... y a endurecer mi corazón. Un día estaba limpiando las cosas en la casa, y encontré un arma en el cajón de mi tío. No sé que fue lo que me motivó a tomarla. Sin que se dieran cuenta, me puse el arma entre las ropas y la escondí. Había un terreno baldío que lindaba con la casa, y allí era donde solíamos pasar el tiempo..._

Midii se despierta asustada: unos disparos se escuchan a lo lejos¿había acaso algún tipo de enfrentamiento cerca? Si es así debía tomar a sus hermanos y a su padre y moverse. Pero lo extraño es que el sonido en vez de bombas parecía más bien metálico. Aún en camisón corre hacia fuera de su casa, parece provenir del terreno baldío. Una niña disparaba sin contra unas latitas de tomates.

-¡Anne¿Qué estás haciendo? –ve el arma de su padre. -¿Qué haces con eso¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-La encontré en el cajón de tu padre. Descuida, con esto conseguiremos mucha más comida de la que nos dan en la dependencia.

-¿Piensas robarla?

-Claro que no. Nos darán lo justo por los tickets. –le responde Anne, mientras revisa el seguro del arma.

La menor de las niñas mira las latas que fueron usadas de blanco de las balas, entonces nota que de todo el cartucho sólo le acertó a una o dos. ¿De qué manera pretende su prima obligar al empleado de la dependencia, si no era disparándole?

-No pienso dispararle. –vuelve a decir la de cabello castaño, como si le leyera el pensamiento. –Simplemente, si tratan de darnos menos de lo que nos corresponde, le apunto y nos van a tener que dar.

-¿Y entonces para que practicabas tiro? –le interroga Midii.

-Por si las cosas se complican. –sentencia Anne. –Ahora o alguna vez.

* * *

_Octubre de 2006_

_Hola a todos. Como podrán ver en el título, esta es una sidestory a mi fic largo de "Guerras perdidas". Allí la protagonista es Dorothy, pero como en la historia aparecerá próximamente Midii, se me ocurrió que sería bueno darle una contextualización mayor al personaje. Eso y que nunca veo cosas escritas sobre Lady Une (al menos en castellano), entonces me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo misma. Espero estarle haciendo justicia a los personajes. Se escribe tan poco sobre las mujeres en Gundam W... y son personajes tan complejos en el fondo, pero los varones las terminan tapando por alguna razón. Es hora de hacer un cambio._

_La inspiración para este fic, sobre todo en la muerte de la madre de Une, la tomé de una serie de unitarios de una tira argentina "Mujeres asesinas" una serie que me encanta. Siguiendo esta línea, el nombre del fic remite a otro programa argentino, "Locas de amor" y el título del capítulo es una adaptación de un libro o de Michael Foucault, "La vida de los hombres infames". Los infames, explica Foucault son los locos, los asesinos, todos aquellos que no "encajaban" en la sociedad y del momento que habla (siglo XVII más o menos) toda esta gente iba a parar a un mismo lugar, sin distinción entre lo que eran o lo que habían hecho, eran la escoria de la sociedad. Anne, su madre y Midii están decididamente "fuera del sistema". Bueno, son esas cosas que leo tanto en mi carrera que se me quedan grabadas._

_El tema que acompaña a la madre de Lady Une y que Treize oye se llama "piensa en mi" es de Luz Casal y pertenece a la película "Tacones lejanos" de Pedro Almodóvar. Me gustó porque me da la impresión que iba bien con la atmósfera y que retrataba a Lady Une sobre todo esa frase que dice "Ya vez que venero tu imagen divina/ Tu párvula boca que siendo tan niña/ Me enseñó a pecar" y por eso su hija piensa que habla de Treize. Y hablando de inspiraciones... lo de la muñeca no sé porqué me recuerda un poco a Azuka en Evangelion... supongo que de ahí me vino la idea. Y lo de las rosas... no sé en que punto me cruzó la frecuencia Utena y pues allí ven..._

_Para los que se pregunten sobre el nombre de pila de Lady Une: resulta que yo leí por Internet que los creadores se "inspiraron"para ponerle el nombre en "Ana de las tejas verdes" ( ¿???) y que este sería el nombre de la Coronel. No sé si será verdad o no, pero un nombre de pila necesitaba así que quedó este, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que suenan igual "Anne" a "Une". Psss, hagan como que no vieron nada ._

_Este fic va dedicado a mi amigo Wingzemon (porque en el G-World también hay hombres!!!) que me ayudó con algunos lineamientos de la historia que no tenia muy claro. ¡Muchas gracias por animarme a terminar de escribir! Si tienen dudas aún pueden ser contestadas, así que escriban a o al foro o lista que corresponda._

_Vicky Yun_


	2. La vida de las mujeres infames, parte 2

**_Nota:_** _para entender la trama de este fic, es mejor que hayas leído alguna vez el manga Gundam W Episode 0 o al menos sepas de que se trata. Los espero en las notas de abajo con mi parloteo incesante. Vicky Yun._

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS' SIDESTORY I **

_**Locura de amor (Lady Une' story)**_

**Capítulo 1: La vida de las mujeres infames, parte 2**

_A los dos días volvimos a la reservación en búsqueda de más comida. Apenas entramos al salón, yo sentí el peligro rondándonos: en el olor a alcohol de aquel sujeto, en el silencio que rodeaba la habitación. ¿Cómo no íbamos a estar en peligro, si solo éramos dos niñas sin nadie que nos cuidase? Y eso los adultos lo detectan, se dan cuenta de que hay determinadas personas por las que nadie va a ir reclamar nada. De todos modos no estaba preocupada, yo ya tenía un plan. Pero lo que yo no sabía, es que también tenían un plan para mi. Ese día no llevé la muñeca, pero no tenía las manos vacías..._

-Ustedes dos... Volvieron. –dice el hombre antes de tomar otro trago de su ginebra.

-Anne...

-Dame los tickets, tú espérame afuera. –ordena la mayor mientras le muestra el arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Midii hace lo que le piden y sale al patio. Ella mira al cielo: piensa que el sol ya se está alejando de la Tierra y por eso hace más frío. Y en ese momento un grito desesperado clama por su persona.

-¡Auxilio¡Midii!

La niña más chica entra a toda velocidad, para encontrarse con su prima sujeta de los brazos y apoyada contra la mesa clamando por auxilio en vano. Ella trata de alcanzar el arma de su chaqueta, pero no puede, entonces el soldado se la quita y la arroja al suelo.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –pregunta la hija de Treize casi temblando con la respuesta.

-Nada. No pude hacer nada. Estaba petrificada de terror. Fue la única vez que le pedí a mi madre que dónde fuese que estuviera me ayudase. Recuerdo que me quitó el arma y que cayó a unos metros del suelo. Seguramente pensó que Midii había corrido. Pero no fue así...

-¡ANNE!!!!

Unos pocos metros separaban a Midii de la pistola, ella corre y se abalanza sobre ella. Apunta el cañón hacia donde están Anne y su atacante, las manos le tiemblan como si fueran a desprenderse de su cuerpo. El metal se siente frío, y el miedo congelante. Midii quiere exclamar algo, amenazarlo para que suelte a su prima...

...pero el disparo suena primero.

Para cuando llega a reaccionar, ve sus manos llenas de pólvora. Levanta la vista hacia el frente: el disparo había pasado apenas unos centímetros al lado de su prima y había dado justo en el corazón del soldado, provocándole la muerte inmediata. Ahora el metal se siente caliente en las manos. Horrorizada suelta el arma que cae al suelo.

Anne mira la imagen del cuerpo sin vida del hombre y el charco de sangre que comienza a formarse en el piso. Un mínimo empujón basta para que caiga al suelo, entonces se aleja de él y va con la otra chica.

Midii no puede reaccionar: quisiese decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantan antes de salir; aún está temblando, tanto que las piernas no le responden.

-Yo... yo no... –murmura ahogada con las lágrimas.

-Él se lo buscó... tú no hiciste nada. –responde Anne mientras se enjuaga su propio llanto.

-Fue un accidente... –mira a su prima. -¡Tenemos que decir la verdad¡Si nos entregamos quizás...!

-No, no nos van a creer. Tenemos que tener la mente fría, tenemos que pensar.

Anne vuelve a acercarse al cadáver y sacándose el saco de lana que llevaba, toma el arma y la limpia, para luego volver a introducirla dentro de sus ropas.

-Ya deben haber oído el disparo, pronto vendrán a esta zona. –Tenemos que hacer desaparecer la pistola. Sin arma, no hay asesino.

-No sé si voy a poder... –le dice su prima menor, con las piernas y la voz temblorosas. –Vete tú, yo me quedaré...

-Confía en mí, vamos a salir... Vamos a irnos por la puerta de proveedores, y después seguimos la rivera del río.

Anne comienza a caminar, Midii hace un esfuerzo para seguirla, pero no puede, los nervios se lo impiden.

-No puedo, no puedo...

-Sí podemos. Sólo mantente cerca de mí.

Un ruido de perros ladrando se escucha cerca, Anne toma la mano de su prima y corren hacia la puerta de salida.

_Afortunadamente no tuvimos problemas en la otra puerta, luego fuimos hasta la rivera, para arrojar el arma al río. Nos quedamos allí largo rato, mirando las aguas y sin decirnos nada. Cada una era culpable e inocente al mismo tiempo. Antes del anochecer emprendimos el regreso, Midii estaba nerviosa de qué dirían sus hermanos cuando la vieran llegar sin la comida, pero ese era un problema menor..._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi tío ya estaba enterado de las noticias en el refugio y para peor, justo se le había ocurrido abrir el cajón dónde guardaba la pistola. No le costó mucho atar los cabos, además Midii no sabía fingir... no, yo diría que no sabía manejar su nerviosismo. Por más que traté de simplemente disimularlo, apenas su padre nos cerró la puerta de la cocina y nos encerró allí, se quebró._

Benjamín Une mira seria a las muchachitas. Ya tiene preparado el cinturón en caso de necesidad. Su hija está muy asustada, nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto como para amenazar con pegarle. Anne no dice nada. Sus ojos se posaron en Anne antes de preguntar:

-¿Quién de ustedes fue?

Anne y Midii se miraron entre ellas; podían mentir, traicionarse entre ellas, y también podían decir la verdad. Si Midii dice la verdad, le castigarían, pero no sería demasiado duro con ella. Pero si acusa a Anne, puede ser el fin para la mayor. Podía inmolarse como Jesús, o traicionar como Judas Iscariote.

-¡Yo fui papá, yo lo hice¡No quise hacerlo, es que no sabía como usar el arma¡No quise hacerlo¡Perdóname, por favor!

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Es que fuimos a buscar las cajas... y le habían dicho a Anne que fuese sola, entonces yo me quedé en la puerta esperando, y la sentí gritar! Entonces entré y yo no sabía que le iba a hacer y yo me asusté y...¡Se disparó sola, se disparó sola¡Te lo juro por mamá que se disparó sola!

La más pequeña comienza a llorar, mientras su prima no dice nada. No tiene porqué hacerlo, ella no hizo nada, pero en cierta forma se sentía culpable...

-¿Y qué hicieron con el arma?

-Limpiamos las huellas... y la arrojamos al río. –se atreve a hablar la mayor. –Después vinimos para aquí como siempre. Nadie nos paró ni nos preguntó nada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, papá?

-Nada. Por ahora. –contesta Benjamín. –Vamos a seguir nuestra vida como hasta ahora. Pero ya no podemos ir a pedir cupones a la dependencia, así que vamos a tener que buscar comida por otro lado.

-Perdóname, por favor, papá...

-Está bien, Midii. ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte si eres mi única hija? –dice, y luego la abraza.

_Esa fue la manera de mi prima de procesar lo que había pasado. Recuerdo que mi tío se acercó a ella y la abrazó hasta que paró de llorar... pero a mi ni siquiera me miró... Para él, yo era la culpable, la que había hecho que su pequeña se volviera una asesina..._

_Pero, si bien era evidente que yo tenía mucho más temple que ella a la hora de enfrentar la presión, yo también tuve que procesar mi culpa. No la culpa de lo que había hecho, en ese sentido yo era inocente. Era lo culpa de lo que no había podido hacer por mi propia inacción. Yo también estaba muy asustada y había sufrido tanto como ella... esa noche no pude dormir, tuve puras pesadillas..._

-¿Y qué soñabas?

-Bueno... era extraño, como todos los sueños. Recuerdo que veía a mi padre marcharse por la puerta de mi antigua casa y a mi madre llorando y pidiéndole que no se fuera...

-Pero si tú dijiste que no recordabas nada de tu padre, ni como era ni cuando te dejó... –pregunta Marimeia con intriga.

-Pues si, es verdad. Yo no me acordaba de eso... aunque ahora que lo pienso es que sí me acordaba... –a la mente de Lady Une viene un interrogante. -¿O sería una premonición de lo que vendría? Pero no mezclemos las cosas...

_El sueño era siempre igual. Todas las noches mis padres discutían, y entonces él se iba para nunca más volver. Mi madre se aferraba a él y le suplicaba que no se fuese. Yo estaba allí, sujetando la muñeca y lo veía todo... Entonces me pedía que hiciera algo para que no se fuera, y ahí me veía con la edad que tenía en ese momento, yo miraba mis manos y en vez de la muñeca tenía el arma de mi tío. Yo le apuntaba con el arma a mi padre y le disparaba, y caía al suelo... Enseguida entraban los hombres del ejército por otra puerta y me sujetaban. Yo gritaba y le pedía a mi mamá que me ayudase, pero cuando volteo a verla, ella estaba en un charco de sangre, muerta en el suelo... Y después me despertaba violentamente... si, así era..._

_Pero la historia no terminaba allí... solo fue el principio del fin... Midii creía que ya todo había pasado, que después de dos meses ya no había peligro de que nos encuentren, pero yo no estaba tan segura... Durante ese tiempo permanecía casi sin dormir, o soñando pesadillas... y en una de esas noches de insomnio me levanté a buscar agua a la cocina. Cuando estaba por entrar, escuché a mi tío murmurar con un hombre que yo no conocía... Hablaban de mí, y también de mi madre. Fue la única vez que yo lo escuché decir algo sobre ella, en cierto modo ella era casi tan desconocida para mí como mi propio padre..._

-Estoy preocupado por Anne... –dice Benjamín Une. –Temo que haya heredado la misma locura de mi hermana...

-Tiene que deshacerse de ella... –le contesta el otro hombre. –Puede entregársela al ejército. Allí se ocupan mucho de los huérfanos, los alistan en la escuela de cadetes.

-No lo sé, yo... es la hija de mi hermana...

Yo la quería a mi hermana. Ella ya era adolescente cuando yo aún usaba pantalones cortos... –se ríe tristemente. -Nunca fuimos gente de mucho dinero, había que trabajar para comer, más después de la muerte de nuestra madre, pero de algún modo íbamos viviendo... Después ella conoció al tipo ese que le arruinó la vida y nos dejamos de ver. Yo me casé con mi esposa, que Dios la guarde en su gloria, tuvimos a los chicos...

Hubo un momento que estábamos muy mal de dinero, acababa de nacer nuestro tercer hijo, entonces yo la fui a ver a mi hermana y ahí me enteré que el tipo la había dejado y con una hija para peor... Ya en ese momento estaba mal de la cabeza, me gritó y me echó... a mi, a su hermanito pequeño¿ve? Nunca voy a olvidar como me sentí ese día, por eso no quiero que mis hijos se separen. Los pobres lo único que tenemos es la familia...

-Bueno, yo por eso había pensado en usted, Benjamín. –le responde el otro hombre. –En general, para ir a vivir a las colonias piden matrimonio con dos hijos, pero como usted es viudo había un lugar más... a lo mejor si les pide le dejan otro para el nene más chiquito, pero ya si son cinco... se hace un poco difícil, más siendo que la niña mayor no es su hija...

-Y... es que mi sobrina algo nos ayuda, pero la verdad ahora se hizo medio complicado, porque no se adapta como debería, yo creo que son los genes del padre, porque nosotros siempre supimos conformarnos con lo que había... Y ahora ha cambiado mucho, se comporta muy extraña...

-¿Pero les ha hecho algo?

Une hace silencio: piensa en el incidente en la reservación, pero no puede hablar de ello, entonces solo dice...

-Aún no, pero pronto se convertirá en un peligro para todos. Yo tengo cuatro hijos y no puedo permitir que los dañe... tampoco la quiero abandonar así, pero primero tengo que pensar en mi familia...

_La guerra se iba acercando día a día más hacia nosotros. Los medios de comunicación mentían, decían que no habían problemas ningún tipo de problemas con las Colonias. Pero era mentira. La Tierra estaba llena de espías de las Colonias, y las Colonias estaban llenas de espías de la Alianza. Europa oriental fue una de las primeras zonas afectadas. En el poblado donde vivíamos, ya toda la gente comenzaba a evacuar. Pero nosotros nos seguíamos quedando..._

Anne está mirando por la ventana con su muñeca en brazos. En el cuarto entra Midii arrastrando una bolsa.

-Todos se están yendo. Los vecinos de al lado nos dejaron algunos muebles...

-Pues claro¿qué se van a quedar haciendo en este pueblo enfermo? –le contesta su prima mayor. –Dentro de poco solo vamos a quedar las ratas y nosotros...

-No podemos irnos. Papá tiene trabajo aquí en el astillero. Mira Anne, nos dejaron ropas. Hay algunos vestidos. ¿No quieres probarte nada?

-Úsalos tú. Yo no necesito nada...

La rubiecita no responde nada, sólo baja la mirada y se sienta sobre la cama. Su prima mayor vuelve a hablar:

-Yo no soy como tú. Un día, creceré y me largaré bien lejos de aquí, ya verás. No volveré a comer estos desperdicios ni usar estos harapos jamás.

-Yo no puedo irme... mi padre y mis hermanos me necesitan.

-¡Olvídate de ellos también! –le grita Anne. –¿Crees que si pudieran hacerlo no se librarían de ti?

-¿Y si pudieras irte¿Lo harías?

-¡Claro que lo haré¡Me iré bien lejos, a dónde nadie me conozca! –exclama antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica sale corriendo de la casa hacia el baldío, y como ya no tiene el arma, comienza a lanzarle piedras a la lata, obteniendo pocos resultados. Midii la observa por la ventana mientras entra uno de sus hermanos menores.

-Hermana¿qué le pasa a la prima Anne? –le pregunta el niño.

-No lo sé, Ben, no lo sé...

_Resulta ser que yo aún conservaba la muñeca de porcelana. Tenía un enorme vestido rojo de terciopelo, con preciosos volados y una corona dorada. No era cualquier muñeca, era la representación de una zarina rusa y era muy costosa. Constantemente Midii miraba esa muñeca, pero yo no la dejaba tocarla sin mi autorización. Sé que era una actitud egoísta, pero simplemente ¡todo era compartido! La comida, el cuarto, la ropa. Esa era la única cosa que realmente me pertenecía. Estaba harta de todo..._

_Pero finalmente, llegó el día en que debí dejarme de preocupar por ello. Una camioneta verde se estacionó frente a la casa. Era una furgón de la Alianza de la Esfera Terrestre. Un oficial bajó y pidió hablar con mi tío por un asunto muy delicado: la muerte de un soldado de la reservación._

_Yo estaba en el terreno baldío en ese momento, y por poco entro a la casa por la puerta de adelante, pero vi el camión así que me volví sobre mis pasos. Mi tío trató de negar cualquier conocimiento sobre el tema, pero era evidente que algo sabían..._

...y según nuestra investigación, un testigo vio cuando dos niñas se iban de la reservación en la misma hora que se produjo la muerte. La descripción coincide con la de sus hijas y era sabido que ellas solían ir a buscar tickets, pero desde ese día no se las ha vuelto a ver por allí.

-Es imposible... ellas son buenas niñas, yo... –trata de disculparlas el señor Une, pero en vano. –Es que han tenido que ayudarme a mí, por eso no las he enviado, pero no por nada en especial...

-No tiene sentido esconder la verdad. –responde el capitán a cargo de la investigación. –Si trata de cubrirlas, usted también será acusado por cómplice y será peor.

-¿Y que harán con... con el asesino?

-La ley prohíbe juzgar a los menores así que sería enviada a algún reformatorio. –explica el capitán. –Pero los lugares están colapsados, y en estos tiempos tan tormentosos, el ejército es un buen lugar para reformar a la juventud. Piense bien lo que va a hacer señor Une. Si colabora, podemos ofrecerle un trato para el resto de la familia. Pero si no, será enviado a prisión y sus otros hijos a diferentes orfanatos. No vale la pena arriesgar el futuro de todos por uno solo...

-Espere un momento, voy a hablar con mi hija...

Benjamín llama a Midii que observa detrás de la puerta, junto con sus otros hermanos. Cuando se acerca, su padre la acerca contra sí y le dice:

-Nos descubrieron. Tienes que delatar a Anne, es lo mejor para todos...

-No puedo acusarla, ella me ayudó... –responde su hija.

-No digas eso, Midii. Si no fue ella, fuiste tú la que le disparó a ese hombre y tendría que entregarte al ejercito. Y yo no quiero entregar a mi hija...

-Pero si acuso a Anne yo...

Los ojos claros de Midii centellaron por un instante; su padre tenía una mirada triste, la misma que había visto el día que se llevaron el cuerpo de su madre al cementerio. Nunca había olvidado esa mirada, y tampoco pensó jamás en volverla a ver alguna vez.

-Piensa bien lo que le vas a decir. Anne se está volviendo loca, como su madre. Y si el ejercito cree que fuiste tú, te llevarán de aquí y no te volveré a ver nunca más. Tú eres mi hija¡y yo no puedo permitir que pase eso!

-Perdóname papá, pero yo no puedo mentir. Lo siento mucho...

Midii se va llorando hacia el cuarto vacío y ve la muñeca de Anne...

_Entonces ella... ella tomó la muñeca. ¡Dios, si tan sólo no hubiera tomado esa muñeca!_

-¡¿Qué haces con eso?! –grita la dueña al entrar. -¡Te dije que no la tocaras!

-Vinieron a preguntar por el asesino del hombre de la reservación...

-No puede ser...

La mirada de Midii brilla con tanta decisión como la incertidumbre en la de Anne. De un momento a otro, tiene el poder de decidir por el destino de todos, por primera vez es quien pone las leyes...

-Quiero que me des la muñeca, Anne... Mi silencio por tu muñeca. Tú escoges.

_Era el único regalo de mi madre, lo único realmente mío... no podía permitirlo..._

-¡Claro que no! –exclama Anne.

Midii toma la muñeca e intenta retenerla, entonces huye del cuarto. Su prima se lanza a la persecución y logra alcanzarla cuando están llegando a la habitación donde Benjamín y los hombres aún conversan. Cuando Anne logra asirla del saco, se lanza sobre ella y comienzan a pelear a los golpes. La menor aún sujeta la muñeca, pero la fuerza de su prima es mayor y la sujeta del cuello a punto de ahogarla.

_Solo... solo con presionar un poco más la yema de los dedos... yo creía que la tenía atrapada, pero en verdad la atrapada fui yo..._

-¡Suéltala!.¡Te dije que la sueltes!

-¡Está bien!.¡Si quieres la muñeca, entonces tómala!

Midii lanza la réplica de la zarina rusa contra la pared, destrozándola en mil pedazos.

-¡Basta!.¡Basta ambas! –exclama Benjamín. -¡Paren de pelear! –grita mientras entre él y uno de los soldados sujetan a ambas chica.

_Midii vio en la traición la oportunidad de salvar a los suyos. Y yo no era de los suyos..._

-¡Eres una tonta Midii! –exclama su prima, zafándose unos instantes del hombre y logrando pegarle en la cara. -¡Me las pagarás caro!

Los ojos de ambas niñas se enfrentaron, y en la retina de Midii Une se proyectaron algunas escenas que tenía guardadas en su mente y en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo ya...

_"Yo no soy como tú" "Un día me largaré bien lejos" "¿Crees que si no pudieran deshacerse de ti no lo harían?"_

...y fue entonces que todas aquellas conversaciones con Midii, en las que nunca había opinado, en que había sido siempre la parte débil, se volvieron en contra de propia autora.

-Midii¿Quién de ustedes dos fue la que disparó contra el oficial?

La sala se invade de silencio. Todos las miradas se enfocaron en Midii.

-Fue ella. –dice señalando a su prima. –¡Fue Anne la que le disparó¡Yo lo vi¡Ella me obligó a callarme¡Está loca, dijo que si hablaba me mataría, por eso no dije nada! -se defiende Midii.

Los ojos de la mayor de las Une se queda sin reacción, pero luego cobran fuerza, la fuerza de la furia.

-¡Yo te protegí! Cuando tuve que cubrirte, te cubrí... ¿Y así me pagas¡Te dije que lo lamentarías si me traicionabas, Midii!

-¿Eso es verdad, señor Une? –pregunta el capitán.

-Sss-si... –contesta él, dando la sentencia definitiva, sin atreverse a mirar a su sobrina de frente.

Inmediatamente los soldados se abalanzaron sobre la niña que trata de liberarse en vano. Y aunque sus manos están atada, no lo están sus palabras, listas para una maldición final.

-¿Creen que con esto me vas a lograr destruir¡Te equivocas¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo no tengo nada que perder. ¡Yo no tengo familia ni casa, entonces puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana¡En cambio tú siempre tendrás que cuidar de estos mocosos y de tu padre, estarás para siempre atada a ellos y a este agujero!

-Papá, tengo miedo... –dice el más pequeño de los niños.

-¿Miedo? Haces bien en tener miedo, Ben. Porque en esa niña se esconde la traición. Yo tal vez esté loca, pero al menos no soy una traidora como ella. Y a ustedes les conviene no descuidarse, porque el día que más la necesiten, ese día verán que les habrá fallado.

¡Midii Une, te maldigo para siempre!

Los hombres se llevan a la muchacha, pero antes su tío detiene a uno de ellos.

-Espere. –dije Benjamín antes de que el capitán suba al camión. -¿Va a estar bien? Después de todo, es la hija de mi fallecida hermana...

-Esto es una guerra, y hasta que termine, nadie estará bien jamás.

_Después de eso, los hombres me llevaron a la camioneta y ya nunca volví a verlos ni a ellos ni a esa casa. Supe que luego se mudaron a alguna de las Colonias, porque ordenaron la evacuación de la ciudad, pero nunca supe cuál con exactitud, ni me interesó saber..._

La voz de Lady Une es clara: sin tristezas, sin furia, como si lo que acaba de contar le hubiese ocurrido a otra persona, hace mucho tiempo. Marimeia se quedó muda con la historia. Seguramente estuvo más cerca de su tutora de lo que jamás lo estuvo de otra persona. Pero eso no responde ninguno de los interrogantes que ella posee sobre su propio origen.

La hija de Treize Kushrenada comprende que las palabras de Une a su prima son ciertas, porque los que tienen un origen jamás pueden desprenderse de él, aunque apenas sea el nombre de un padre... Después de unos pocos pero eternos segundos de silencio, se atreve a volver a enfocar su vista en ella. Con angustia y respeto se atreve a preguntar:

-No entiendo... ¿Cómo encaja mi padre aquí?

-¿Por qué tendría que ver con él? –le pregunta Anne.

-Porque sino no me lo estarías contando. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi padre?

La mirada centellante de la directora de los Preventers choca contra la de su protegida. Y sus ojos castaños brillaron con la luz propia de su indudable inteligencia.

-Todo. Esta historia no termina aquí, solo es el principio...

_Octubre de 2006_

_Bueno, algo que no dije en la anterior nota, es que tuve que dividir este fic en partes aunque sea una sidestory porque se hacía muy largo de escribir, pero no podía pensarlo por separado... fue muy difícil, porque como verán hay temas muy fuertes... este fic y "Guerras perdidas" son mis trabajos más serios, alejado bastante de la comedia romántica que me caracteriza, sobre todo en otros fandoms... espero haberlo hecho bien, ojalá tuviera el talento de Dark Cronic (una de las mejores escritoras que conozco), que seguro explicaría el tema de la locura muchísimo mejor que yo, pero hago lo que puedo (insertar aquí icono msnesiano del llanto). En fin, ustedes tienen la última palabra._

_La verdad no sé que pensar sobre quien tuvo razón en hacer lo que hizo, si Midii o Anne, a veces, cuando hago las historias no me planteo ese tipo de cosas que en los fics largos están totalmente detalladas, la verdad es la primera vez que trabajo directamente con los rencores de familia. Así que en este particular caso, lo dejo a la interpretación del lector._

_Nos vemos en la segunda parte de esta historia, donde finalmente Treize irrumpirá en la vida de nuestra protagonista. Si tienen dudas aún pueden ser contestadas, así que escriban a o al foro o lista que corresponda._

_Vicky Yun_


	3. Cuando eramos jóvenes, parte 1

**_LOCURA DE AMOR_ ******

**_Guerras perdidas sidestory I_****_ (Lady Une' story)_ **

**_Capítulo 2: Cuando éramos jóvenes, parte 1 _**

_Después de dejar la casa de mis primos, me llevaron a una de las dependencias del ejercito. Allí aprendí a odiar a la Alianza... para mí, eran los hombres más despreciables. Supuestamente éramos cadetes, pero la verdad es que a los niños nos llevaban para que hiciéramos las tareas de los militares, éramos sus perros falderos... Pero yo era una Anne Une y yo no le rendía pleitesía a nadie, siempre me estaba revelando contra lo que me ordenaban hacer... Una vez me negué a comer la comida que nos servían..._

-Come.

-No. –responde la chica.

-Come tu comida. Nos cuesta mucho mantener a delincuentes como tú y tratar de hacer algo decente de una basura como ustedes.

-¿Y quién se encarga de la basura como ustedes?

Un silencio generalizado abarca el comedor. Toda la atención está puesta en esa muchacha. El sargento saca su arma de la funda y apunta directo a la cabeza de Anne.

-Come tu comida ahora mismo.

Despacio la niña toma su tenedor, parece que va a obedecer, pero en vez de eso...

-¡No, no voy a hacerlo! –violentamente arroja la comida hacia el militar. Una dura bofetada, la respuesta del sargento, no se hace esperar al tiempo que otros dos soldados la toman del brazo.

-¡A la celda de detención, ahora mismo! Veamos si después de una semana sin comer aún sigues pensando lo mismo...

_Me enviaron a un calabozo frío, donde apenas cabía una persona. Por supuesto me quitaron la comida, seguramente esperaban que empezara a suplicar por ella. Pero en casa de mi tío me había acostumbrado a comer poco e incluso nada por varios días, así que lo resistí. La sed era más difícil de soportar, pero evidentemente se asustaron de que me pasara algo y al segundo día me dejaron un poco de agua. _

_Pero no estaba sola en mi encierro, del otro lado del calabozo había otra chica. Cuando advirtió mi presencia, comenzamos a hablar a través de un ventiluz que conectaba las dos habitaciones. Era un poco más grande que yo, se llamaba Lorena y aunque no nos podíamos ver, le conté mi historia y ella me contó la suya..._

-¿Y por qué te mandaron acá?

-Pues... me atraparon robándome fruta. Lo admito, fui un poco tonta, pero me sirvió para planear lo que quiero hacer.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Escaparme. Y ya tengo un plan.

Une se sobresalta ante la posibilidad de huir. Era una idea que había acariciado desde que llegó pero que hasta ese momento había sido una fantasía.

-¿Cómo? Este cuartel está muy custodiado. Vi que hay dos guardias apostados en los miradores, y fusilan a todo el que trate de escaparse.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso es que pensé en el momento correcto. Escuché por ahí que dentro de unas semanas vendrá una comitiva del alto mando, y tendrán una reunión con los oficiales de aquí. Ellos vienen en sus propios autos y son revisados al entrar pero no al salir.

-¿Puedo irme contigo?

-Pues para eso te cuento este plan, ¿verdad? Yo también necesito una socia, y tú pareces lo suficientemente inteligente... lo que pensemos tiene que estar bien calculado.

_Durante ese horrible mes en el calabozo, deseé escapar a toda costa... Así mantuve la fuerza, incluso me animé a comer la porquería que nos daban, pensando en el momento de mi huída, no me podía permitir fallar. En todo ese tiempo mi nueva socia y yo armamos un plan. Valiéndonos de su trabajo en la lavandería, robaríamos unos uniformes. Cuando fuera el día del escape, aprovecharíamos el cambio de turno, nos iríamos caminando hasta los vehículos y nos esconderíamos hasta que los oficiales se fueran._

_Nos levantaron el arresto al mismo tiempo, pero durante los almuerzos nos mantuvimos en contacto para ultimar detalles. Mi colaboración principal era obtener algunos datos, como la cantidad de guardias que había en cada turno y esas cosas. Como estábamos en el grupo que limpiaba el piso, teníamos que baldear toda el ala oeste, donde estaba la cocina... Sin que me vieran, logré entrar en la cocina y robé uno de los cuchillos... __Finalmente llegó el día._

Anne y Lorena realizan sus tareas habituales en el cuartel. Afuera, en el patio principal se escuchan las voces de un discurso en dónde le dan la bienvenida a los oficiales de otra división. Ellas no prestan atención, simplemente esperan el cambio de la guardia, que con motivo del cambio de guardia es mínima. Lorena se fija en la hora, faltan medio minuto para las cuatro. Dos soldados cambian con otros. Las chicas fingen limpiar pero cuando pasan los guardias, sin hacer demasiado ruido, los interceptan y los noquean. Une vigila el pasillo mientras la otra chica los esconde dentro del cuarto de limpieza.

-Bien, ahora tenemos dos minutos antes que lleguen el relevo. –dice Lorena. –Si nos encontramos con alguien, actúa normalmente.

-Está bien. –contesta Anne, mientras termina de sacarse su ropa y dejarse el uniforme.

Ellas caminan a toda velocidad, pero algo las detiene.

-¡Soldados!

El grito detrás suyo las detiene en seco y obliga a que se den vuelta. Anne hace un esfuerzo para controlar el pulso; es el mismo sargento con el que tuvo el incidente. El oficial las mira detenidamente.

-¡Este no es momento para el descanso! ¡Tienen que estar en el pasillo junto al resto de la formación!

Las muchachas apenas contestan con un "sí" y una venia, luego siguen su marcha. Están por alcanzar el corredor principal, pero el ruido de los capturados en el cuarto de servicio, les indica que han fallado.

-¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Prepárate para correr!

Las chicas se lanzan a correr por los pasillos. A toda velocidad intentan huir del guardia que ya dio la alarma a sus compañeros. Anne trata de seguirle el paso a Lorena, cada vez tienen la salida más cerca. Pero la suerte le juega una mala pasada y se tropieza contra el suelo.

-¡Anne!

-¡Corre! ¡Yo te alcanzaré!

La otra muchacha sale por uno de los pasillos, dejando a Une atrás. El guardia la alcanza y la sujeta del brazo, pero ella está dispuesta a dar pelea.

_Cuando ocurrió aquel incidente con Midii, me maldije a mí misma por mi cobardía y me juré que no pasaría dos veces lo mismo. __La desesperación me invadió y simplemente no pensé en lo que hice. Mi único objetivo era escapar y estaba dispuesta a todo por ello._

El rifle del soldado apunta directo al cuerpo de la niña, pero ella no se deja intimidar. De entre sus ropas, Anne saca el cuchillo que había robado y le hace un tajo en el estómago. Otros soldados se apuran para alcanzarla. Sin titubear, se escabulle por uno de los pasillos a toda velocidad, y consigue alguna ventaja en el corredor del ala derecha. Finalmente, consigue despistarlos ingresando a una de las recamas de los oficiales.

Une se toca el pecho, su corazón parece salirse en cada latido. Sin siquiera prender la luz, le da una mirada al cuarto: una cama, una mesa de luz, una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio son el único mobiliario. Observa la ventana, da directo a los vehículos para la fuga. Luego se fija en escritorio, donde encuentra el nombre del dueño del cuarto. La placa dice: _"COMANDANTE_ _TREIZE KHUSHRENADA"_

"Así que un comandante, ¿eh? Está es mi oportunidad"

La chica limpia el cuchillo con un trapo que trae de entre sus ropas. En el altavoz se escucha la orden de que todos los niños deben estar en sus cuartos para la inspección de emergencia. Ella se apresura a ocultarse detrás de las cortinas. Después de esperar unos minutos, se oye el ruido de la puerta al abrirse; es el dueño de la habitación. Él da una mirada al ambiente general, pero no enciende la luz. Apoya una laptop en el escritorio y está a punto de abrirla, pero no llega a completar esa acción.

-Si se mueve un centímetro de más será lo último que haga en esta vida... Levante las manos y no intente darse vuelta.

La hoja de metal se siente fría contra la garganta de Kushrenada, pero aún así Une hace un esfuerzo para no perder el pulso.

-No pensaba arriesgarme de esa manera, estoy desarmado. –responde él sin mostrar preocupación, como si la situación estuviera en manos de él.

-Eres mi boleto de salida de este lugar, así que nos moveremos con cuidado y en silencio.

-¿Tienes algún plan de cómo vamos a salir?

-Si, iremos hasta los autos. Y será mi garantía de que nada extraño está pasando.

Varios soldados entran en la habitación, reduciendo rápidamente a Anne. Ella se resiste a soltar el cuchillo, pero por mucho que se resiste, la obligan a hacerlo.

-Fuiste una tonta, niña... –dice uno de los guardias. –Ahora te mandarán a fusilar por rebelde...

-¡Yo no soy una niña!

-Uyyyy, perdón "señorita".No volverá a ocurrir...

Dos hombres sujetan a la niña que lucha en vano por liberarse. Antes de que se la lleve, con un tono de burla en su voz, Treize dice:

-A ver... quiero ver quien es esta criatura que tan graciosamente oculta su rostro.

Ella se sacude el pelo, sin demostrar miedo levanta la mirada, sus ojos sueltan un relámpago de rabia, de dolor. Pero Anne no tiene la mirada de una niña, sino la de quien se verá cara a cara con la muerte y con la historia, y a ninguna de ellas le demostrará miedo.

-¿Có-Cómo es tu nombre...? –pregunta, tratando en vano de que su voz no temblase.

-Anne Une. –contesta, con una seguridad que las reinas envidiarían.

-¿Y qué has hecho para estar en un lugar como esto?

-Maté a un soldado. Tuve mis motivos, pero lo maté de todos modos.

-Y trataste de escapar a costa mía... admiro tus agallas, lástima que no era un buen plan.

Anne no contesta nada, simplemente deja que la lleven a su celda.

..

-Pero... si fue Midii la que mató al soldado de la Alianza... ¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras inocente, que no necesitabas estar ahí? –pregunta Marimeia.

-No lo sé. Simplemente no lo dije y ya.

_Quizás prefería que me tuviesen miedo a lástima. Siempre detesté la lastima, es el sentimiento más denigrante que se puede tener por un ser humano. O quizás porque sabiendo eso, el resto me miraba con precaución. Lo que en aquel momento jamás hubiera imaginado es que mi caso llegó a oídos de la cúpula superior de OZ._

Un hombre entró en el despacho de los oficiales de la Alianza, trae tres galones en la manga de su uniforme y la capa del alto mando de los Specials. Su rostro refleja un gesto serio, pero sereno, o al menos esa es la impresión que transmite. Todos hacen la venia, Treize incluido.

-Bienvenido General Catalonia. Soy el Teniente Collins y este es el sargento Suarez a sus ordenes.

-¿Cómo es el caso? –pregunta el General.

-Se lo explicaré. –le entrega una carpeta con la ficha de Anne. –Esta muchachita de aquí mandó a terapia a un Sargento. Lo cortó con una navaja, y además trató de escapar usando como rehén al Comandante Kushrenada.

-Vaya... se animó a mucho. ¿Y saben porqué lo hizo?

-Pues, porque quería escapar... Yo sugiero que hay que deshacerse de ella.

Catalonia observa el expediente detenidamente, sin hacer caso a su alrededor. Peligro. Miedo, mucho miedo. Desesperación, terror, acción. Anne toma la navaja de entre sus ropas, siente el peligro también. Corta al hombre.

-General, general...

-Teniente, arreste a este hombre por abuso de su cargo.

-¿Y la interna? –pregunta Treize. –¿Qué pasará con ella?

-Ya ha sido enviada al pabellón de fusilamiento. Mañana se cumplirá su sentencia.

-No, no será necesario llegar hasta ese punto. Dado que el atacado fue un oficial de los Specials, nos haremos cargo de este asunto... mejor dicho, tú Treize, te harás cargo de este asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Ahora te lo voy a explicar, y luego me gustaría ver a la prisionera...

_Estuve encerrada un día entero, pero fue más largo que todo el mes anterior. Mis ojos querían derramar todas las lágrimas del mundo, nunca había sido mi intención morir, pero hasta ahí había llegado. Pensé en Lorena, no estaba cerca de mí, eso podía ser porque logró escapar, o porque la habían matado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a pensar en mi madre, quizás la muerte había sido su única salida, pero a mi no me conmovía. Su escape devino en mis desgracias. Si yo moría, nadie me extrañaría, y aún así no deseaba hacerlo... pero ya no había remedio._

_Pero hasta el ultimo aliento de vida, el destino no está escrito, y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello, literalmente hablando... _

La puerta de la celda se abre con un rechinar de los goznes. Ella se tapa la cara, la luz le molesta. El soldado conduce a Anne hacia la sala de prisioneros, su sorpresa es mayor cuando ve al hombre que había atacado frente a ella, sin embargo hace un esfuerzo considerable para disimularlo.

-Anne Une, creo que no necesitamos presentarnos.

-¿Cuándo es la fecha de la ejecución? –pregunta sin desviar la mirada, lo que también incomoda a su interlocutor.

-No te preocupes por eso. Hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato.

Todos los fantasmas del pasado vuelven a la mente de Anne con la velocidad de un haz de luz. Inmediatamente contesta:

-No, no hay trato. Prefiero la muerte.

Treize se queda mudo, no esperaba esa respuesta. Esos ojos marrones no mentían. Desde afuera, Catalonia observa la escena, luego toma el micrófono para hablarle a su subordinado.

-Dile que no es nada de lo que cree, dile a que vinimos.

-Mira Anne, no sé que crees que te venimos a pedir pero lo que queremos ofrecerte es que te unas a los Specials.

-¿Yo? –sus ojos se abren de par en par. –¿Por qué?

-Pues... al parecer mis superiores encuentran virtudes en ti que le servirían a nuestra organización... nuestras fuerzas. Sería ventajoso para ti, en el ejercito siempre hay ropa limpia y comida caliente.

La muchacha sonríe con desconfianza.

-¿Y en qué se diferencian de la Alianza? Lo mismo dijeron cuando me enviaron aquí, y terminé lavando el piso.

-Los Specials son un cuerpo de elite, son cadetes mucho mejores que los de la Alianza... estudiarías en nuestra academia y cuando te recibas, ya serás oficial. Tendrás tu propio sueldo, y será mayor si logras ascender un poco en el rango.

-¿Y si me niego?

Treize mira hacia el vidrio, luego baja la vista, es muy poco lo que tiene para agregar.

-Si te niegas, no podemos prometerte nada más que el pelotón de fusilamiento...

Un silencio eterno se apoderó por unos momentos de la situación; la estrategia de tentarla no está funcionado... el hambre de aquella muchacha no se saciará con comida y Treize lo nota. Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, siguen demostrando tanta fuerza como el día anterior... luego se acerca a ella, cuidando que desde afuera nadie pueda saber lo que dice, le susurra:

-Pero si deseas vivir, y eventualmente vengarte de la Alianza, este es tu oportunidad.

-¿Y qué tendía que hace yo para merecer esa "oportunidad".

-Nada difícil. Tendrías que contarnos algunas cosas sobre el funcionamiento de este lugar, la gente que lo comanda, qué trato tienen con los reclutas, nada que seguramente no hayas visto... –luego vuelve a hablar al aire lo suficientemente fuerte. –Es un camino difícil, tendrás que aprender en pocos meses lo que nuestros cadetes logran en años. Sin embargo es mi deseo que... no, estoy seguro de que tú lograrías...

La sonrisa de la chica pasa de la duda a la seguridad.

-Lo haré, Comandante...

_Originariamente, los Specials, o sea la cara visible de OZ, habían sido conformado por Romefeller, o sea que debían ser gente de la nobleza. Luego, el General Catalonia pensó que todos debían tener la oportunidad de ingresar a las fuerzas armadas. Entonces se creó la escuela de cadetes. A ella podía ingresar cualquiera a los seis años, sin importar su condición, como a una escuela pupilo. Si se graduaban, pasaban a la escuela de oficiales, la cual no era obligatoria para los que eran de familias nobles. El problema es que yo era demasiado grande para ir a la escuela de cadetes... y hasta que pensaran que hacer conmigo, se decidió que me quedara en casa del Señor Treize_

-¿En su casa? ¿En esta casa?

-Si, aunque no lo creas, no es la primera vez que vivo en esta casa.

Yo estaba maravillada con todo lo que veía, en cierta forma me recordaba a mi propia casa, pero de una manera que yo no la había visto jamás. No era sólo una cuestión de lujos, sino del ambiente que allí se podía percibir. Luces, música, libros, cuadros... era todo lo que yo había soñado, y un poco más...

Anne y el General al salón principal. Inmediatamente, la chica deposita su atención en el cuadro frente al piano. La mujer de la figura tenía el cabello largo, los ojos castaños como los de ella y viste con ropas holgadas. Por un momento, vuelve a ella la misma felicidad que cuando veía la muñeca de la zarina rusa...

-Muy bien Anne, el examen de admisión a la Academia del Lago Victoria será recién a fines del verano, así que por ahora vivirás aquí. –explica Catalonia. -¿Por qué no vas instalándote? Tu cuarto está en el ala derecha superior.

La joven lleva sus valijas al cuarto, pero después se queda cerca para oír la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-General, ¿de verdad le parece una buena idea hacer que esta chica viva aquí? Podría tratar de escaparse.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? Aquí va a tener todo lo que necesite: ropa, comida y sobre todo educación, porqué tú específicamente te vas a encargar de eso. Y antes de qué preguntes sí es una orden.

Treize lanza un suspiro entre la molestia y el fastidio.

-¿Pero porqué tanta atención? Ni siquiera nos dio información tan valiosa, sólo es...

-Treize, por está vez voy a contestar a tus dudas. Tú sabes que cuando tengo un presentimiento rara vez me equivoco, y creo que esta muchacha puede ser de gran importancia en el futuro. Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo que ocuparme de Dorothy y de mi esposa además de todo lo que ya sabemos. Si eres dedicado y paciente, te lo agradecerá en el futuro, ya lo verás.

-Si usted lo dice...

_Al principio no me acercaba al señor Treize más de lo necesario, en realidad temía que me guardara rencor por lo ocurrido en la Alianza. No tenía muchas formas de congraciarme con él, incluso creo que al principio estaba molesto con su condición de niñera mía. Una de las cosas que más recuerdo eran las clases de tomar el té. Todos los días tenía que servir el té a la misma hora... _

Anne entra con la taza de la tarde mientras Treize revisa sus rosas del vivero. Él corta una de las flores y la deja sobre un plato, para la infusión del día siguiente. Ella simplemente deja la bandeja a un lado y se dispone a marcharse.

-Pensé que podrías acompañarme hoy. –dice el hombre dejando su labor y entrando a la glorieta. –Toma asiento por favor.

Anne no se niega, pero tampoco acepta complacida. Trae otra taza sin decir nada.

-¿Estás conforme con tu estadía aquí?

-Si, señor.

-Si necesitas algo, puedes decírmelo.

-No, gracias señor.

-"Si", "No". Vaya que eres callada... te hacía una joven más elocuente. Al menos así parecías en el cuartel.

Treize intenta alcanzar su mano para hacer que se siente, pero Anne la retira asustada. Su interlocutor no se molesta, sólo se sonríe.

-Hum... veo que realmente le temes a los hombres. No debes tener miedo, si alguien tiene que temer, que sean ellos. Yo por mi parte no sé que clase de gente hayas conocido, pero me pusieron a tu cuidado y lo voy a hacer. Ven, siéntate.

Une finalmente obedece a lo que le piden.

-Continuemos con lo que hablábamos, han pasado dos semanas desde que vives aquí. ¿Estás segura de no tener ninguna pregunta?

-Bueno... la verdad, me gustaría saber si la mujer del cuadro es su mamá...

Kushrenada se echa a reír, eso no le causa mucha gracia a la jovencita.

-Considerando que nació en el siglo XVAC... si viviera sería un poco vieja para ser mi madre (Nota: AC, Antes de la creación de las Colonias). –se levanta y busca en una pequeña biblioteca unos libros, luego le entrega uno a la muchacha. –Es una tocaya tuya, Ana Bolena, reina de Inglaterra. ¿Te gusta la historia, Anne?

-Si, era mi materia favorita en la escuela... al menos mientras podía ir.

-Eso es muy bueno. La historia es una repetición de la misma sinfonía, y los que más saben de ella son los que la mejor la interpretan. Ten, puedes leerlo tú sola y mañana me cuentas que averiguaste.

_Anne Boleyn. Nacida alrededor del 1500 antes de las colonias. Segunda esposa de Henry VII de Inglaterra. Según los biógrafos aunque no iba con los canones de belleza de la época, había cautivado la atención del rey. Sin embargo, como ella se negaba a ser su amante, disolvió su primer matrimonio para casarse con ella. Algunos la describen como una mujer ambiciosa e intrigante, otros como una mujer dulce, alegre, culta y bondadosa con el pueblo. Era rabiosamente protestante, y estaba locamente enamorada del rey, pero este se molestó con ella porque no pudo darle un hijo varón, aunque le habían profetizado que engendraría a uno de los reyes más poderosos de la historia. La acusó falsamente de adulterio y traición, entonces la mandó a degollar. Sin embargo, ni en su muerte le guardó rencor y pidió a su pueblo que lo guarde. La profecía fue verdad porque la única hija que tuvo con Henry, se convirtió en la poderosa Elizabeth I de Inglaterra. _

_Empecé a pensar que si una mujer como ella podía ser reina, yo podía convertirme en dama también. Aquel verano me la pasé estudiando... era muy difícil al principio, había dejado la escuela hacía tres años y tenía que ponerme al día con lo que sabían los demás estudiantes._

-¿Y no te revelabas con él?

-Bueno es que él... –su mirada deja de centrarse en Marimeia y se posa sobre un pájaro en el jardín. –El jamás pedía las cosas de modo grosero, aunque sus ordenes fueran estrictas. No solamente se esforzó en enseñarme, sino en construir mi identidad. Eso no fue tan difícil, después de todo, siempre había algún noble dispuesto a vender su título, pero otras cosas no tenían tan fácil resolución...

-Tenemos que ingresar en los registros de Specials tus antecedentes. Dime Anne, ¿que sabes de tu padre?

-Nada. Me abandonó cuando era una niña.

-¿Y de tu madre?

-Nada tampoco, murió cuando tenía ocho años.

-En ese caso, diremos simplemente que eres tu familia tenía un pequeño ducado y ambos padres han muerto. Con lo que has estado aprendiendo, más tu porte nadie dudará de eso. Hay un asunto más.

-¿Cuál, señor Treize?

-Tu prueba de tiro... fallaste varias veces en las distancias mayor a treinta metros. De los análisis que te hicimos, llegamos a la conclusión de que tienes problemas de vista. Con esa falta, no puedes entrar en el ejercito.

-¿Pero... qué voy a hacer, Señor? –su voz antes serena, comienza a manifestar preocupación.

-Nada. Toma esto, es un regalo. Ábrelo con cuidado.

Treize le entrega un pequeño estuche, ella lo mira sin saber bien que es.

-Son lentes de contacto... tendrás que usarlos de modo permanente, pero sería una pena que alguien con tanto talento quedara expulsara por tan estúpido motivo. Después de algunos años podremos decir que tu vista fue disminuyendo por tu entrenamiento o por la misma edad... ¿entiendes lo importante que es esto?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Bueno, vamos a tomarte un par de pruebas más y si estás lista, te presentarás a rendir el examen la semana que viene. Las clases comienzan a principios del mes entrante.

La chica titubea un poco antes de hablar, le cuesta mucho concentrarse cuando debe expresar lo que piensa.

-Señor Treize... yo... no tengo manera de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí...

-Pues, el General Catalonia me pidió expresamente que lo hiciera. Sólo cumplí con lo que me ordenaron.

-Si, pero... usted se ocupó tanto de mí... sé que le he dado mucho trabajo y...

Kushrenada luce una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que sólo los hombres como él saben mostrar.

-Claro que no. Es obvio que tienes talento, sino cualquier esfuerzo hubiera sido inútil. No importa en que situación te encuentres, tú eres una verdadera dama, Lady Une.

Treize acerca la mano de la muchacha hasta sus labios y la besa. Une sonríe al extremo de ponerse colorada, de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.

Lady Une saca una foto de la caja, varios chicos y chicas vestidas con el uniforme de OZ., acompañados por Treize y el General Catalonia.

-Estos eran mis compañeros de curso. De los que estamos en esta foto, el grupo se redujo a la mitad. El mismo día que nos tomaron el examen tuve mi primer encontronazo con uno de mis futuros compañeros...

Dentro de la cafetería de la Academia de Lago Victoria, Lady espera como el resto de los aspirantes la hora de ingreso a la prueba. Todos los muchachos (porque casi no hay mujeres) se ven nerviosos, algunos están acompañados de sus familias, otros repasan solos. Anne compra un refresco y se lo lleva a la mesa, mientras se rasca los ojos; aun no se acostumbra a los lentes de contacto. Sin darse cuenta se choca contra un joven rubio con gafas oscuras. Al muchacho se le caen los lentes, y a la chica el vaso.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota! –grita ella al verse toda mojada.

-¡Qué niña tan torpe! –dice colocándose sus lentes.

-¡No soy una niña! Soy Lady Une.

-¿Y eso debería decirme algo? –dice colocándose los lentes. –¿Vienes a acompañar a alguno de los postulantes?

-No, Zech. Lady viene a dar el examen y seguramente aprobará. –dice el General Catalonia apareciendo detrás suyo. –Ten cuidado que no te quiten el primer puesto.

-¿Qué primer puesto?

-¿No lo sabes? Evidentemente no tienes contactos con la Academia. Cuando me gradué el año pasado obtuve el mejor promedio entre los cadetes. –responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vayan a tomar sus lugares, voy a pasar lista, después tendrán tiempo de hacerse amigos... Pero no se deje seducir Lady Une, Zech tiene fama de rompecorazones. Aunque considerando que la poca cantidad de chicas que hay para dar el examen, tendrá pronto todo un club de admiradores del cual elegir... –se va riendo de la cara que ponen los muchachos.

Zech y Lady se observan detenidamente y sin abandonar la actitud agresiva.

-¿Rompecorazones? No veo el porqué.

-No te preocupes por lo que dijo el General, es una persona con un sentido del humor muy especial...

-¿Lo conoces?

-Digamos que es una especie de padrino para mí... De cualquier modo, a mí solo me interesan las muchachas bonitas. –Zech sonríe confiado mientras Anne se pone roja de la bronca. –Nos vemos...

El joven de lentes se va riendo mientras ella le arroja el vaso vacío, provocando las carcajadas de todos los que están almorzando. "¡Y ustedes, ¿qué miran idiotas?!"

* * *

_23 de mayo de 2008_

_Hola a todos! Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que me han apoyado a que continúe esta historia, no los menciono a todos porque son muchos y no quisiera olvidarme de nadie. Sé que me he demorado más de lo debido, y que prometí en mi blog que iba a estar listo para este año, pero como verán no lo cumplí. Las razones son varias._

_-Cuando terminé de diseñar esta parte apenas si tenía idea de que iba a hacer con el resto... como se supone que es una sidestory de "Guerras perdidas" debería haber algún punto de conexión con ese fic. Aquí lo encontré en el personaje del padre de Dorothy, el General Ernest Catalonia. El problema es que si bien es un personaje del canon, no sabemos prácticamente nada sobre él, así que me tomó tiempo definir su personalidad._

_-La historia se va a alargar a dos arcos temáticos más de los que eran originalmente. Primero iban a ser dos, luego se hicieron cuatro y esto llevará mucho más tiempo, por lo cual este fanfic si bien continúa con su hilo de sidestory, se ha convertido en algo mas bien independiente..._

_-Por lo que me di cuenta, la gente espera que aparezcan Zech y Noin en el fic, lo que me hace extender el período en la Academia aún más. Además no esperaba darle toques de comedia a este fic, pero después reflexione que sino iba a ser muy pesado, por esta será la parte más divertida de la historia (aunque no por mucho tiempo)._

_En resumidas cuenta esto es lo que pasará de ahora en más en el fic: sigue la historia de Lady como cadeta de OZ, luego el ascenso de Treize como General y las misiones que cumple ella bajo sus ordenes directas y un tercero que no pienso revelar aún._

_Desde ya estoy abierta a todas las críticas que tengan para hacer. Perdonen si no me salió muy bien algunas partes de este capítulo. Por empezar, no soy Martin Scotfield para desarrollar buenos escapes de prisión (si lo hubiera planeado él, Lady hubiera tenido éxito en su fuga, ¿verdad?. Di tantas vueltas con este capítulo que espero el resto sea más fácil.. además tuve que pensar en todos los nuevos personajes que no pudieron aparecer en este capítulo aún (¿qué les pareció el primer encontronazo con Zech?). Después está el asunto de hasta donde debería llegar la relación con Treize. Esto ha sido y es objeto de largos debates (sobre todo con Wingzemon). Una mujer tan impresionable como Lady, con un hombre tan poderoso como Treize. Pero claro, ella es su subordinada, y parece marcarle alguna distancia. Que se amaban está claro, pero no sé cual habrá sido el verdadero alcance de esa relación, ¿qué opinan ustedes?_

_Les cuento esto para que vean que no me pasé todo el año pasado pensando en nada, pero por eso su colaboración es importante. Por allí hay unos botoncitos para mensajes, úsenlos._

_Bueno, eso será todo por ahora. Saluditos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	4. Cuándo éramos jóvenes, parte 2

**Locura de Amor**

**_Capítulo 2: Cuando éramos jóvenes, parte 2_**

Marimeia toma la foto que Lady le ha mostrado. La foto está enmarcada en otro marco de cartón; detrás de ella se encuentra la leyenda "La mejor época de nuestras vidas". Acompañando a la impresión la firma de varias personas, algunas con dedicatorias especiales. "Hasta el espacio y de vuelta", "Sigue esforzándote Lady", "Para Lady, la más linda de la academia", y otras firmas más cortas. Algunas otras fotos y tarjetas sueltas descansan en la cajita de recuerdos.

-Vaya, tenías muchos amigos… -comenta la niña sorprendida.

-¿Te parece extraño que haya habido gente que me quería?

-N-no, yo solo…

-No importa. Hay momentos que yo misma dudo si eso me pasó a mi, todos esos momentos tan distintos a lo anterior y a lo que le siguió. Sin embargo, fue en la Academia que conocí a todas las personas que fueron realmente especiales en mi vida…

Una vez que se conocieron los resultados, ya pasamos a vivir en los dormitorios de la Academia. Terminé pasando con una buena calificación, pero no necesariamente una de las principales. Sin embargo que una mujer hubiera aprobado todas las exigencias ya era bastante bueno. En la escuela de oficiales, había una diferencia marcada entre hombres y mujeres, pues mientras que los varones pertenecían a la nobleza en su gran mayoría, las mujeres solíamos ser de extracción inferior. El General Catalonia sostenía que el sexo o la condición social no tenía nada que ver con el valor en combate. Por eso es que podía haber mujeres también. Cuatro mujeres contra veintiséis varones... eso marcaba una gran diferencia.

Lady Une entra al cuarto, aparentemente está vacío. En él hay dispuestas dos camas cucheta en fila. Una puerta indica la presencia del baño privado, el único con ese privilegio aparte de los cuartos del alto mando. Sobre una de las camas superiores ya hay un saco, lo que señala que se encuentra una persona más al mens. Al no ver a nadie se dispone a dejar su bolso con unas pocas pertenencias para acomodarse. Un grito la pone en alerta.

-¡Miren! ¡Otra chica! ¡Hay otra chica! –exclama una jovencita de cabello colorado. -¡Vengan a ver, hay otra chica!

En el dormitorio entran dos muchachas, ambas alistadas con los uniformes de cadetes.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –pregunta una joven de cabello corto azulado.

-Ven, Lucrecia, hay otra chica. –dice otra de pelo castaño con reflejos rubios atados en largas coletas.

-¿Y tú como te llamas?

-S-soy Lady Une…

-¿Lady? Qué buen nombre… -afirma la pelirroja. –Yo soy Jane O´Donnel. Y estas de aquí ya se conocen de la escuela de cadetes, ella es Laureen Russo y esta Lucrezia Noin. –dice casi empujando a las chicas de la fuerza.

-Mu-mu-cho gusto. –saluda Laureen, con cierta timidez.

-Hola, espero seamos buenas compañeras. –Noin estrecha la mano de Une con decisión.

Una extraña pelota blanca, con ojos y largos brazos, se lanza sobre Lady al tiempo que exclama con voz robótica. _"¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Muchas chicas!"_

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué demonios es eso? –grita Anne, tratando de no mostrarse sobresaltada, con muy poco éxito.

-¡Haro! ¡Te dije que no te metieras en mi bolso sin permiso! –reclama Laureen, tomando la pelota entre sus manos. –Discúlpame por asustarte, por favor. Lo siento mucho. –susurra.

-No solamente a ella. ¿Qué se supone es esa cosa? –inquiere O´Donnell.

-Es Haro. Mi hermano y yo lo creamos mientras estábamos en la escuela de cadetes. Gracias a él ganamos el proyecto de ciencias ingeniería el año pasado. No te asustes por favor, es completamente inofensivo.

-Ya es escandaloso, faltaría que fuera peligroso, ¿no? –le contesta Lady.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad es muy inteligente. Tiene la capacidad de almacenar registros de batallas y datos estratégicos. Además tiene criterio lógico.

Noin aparta a la pelota blanca de la presencia de sus nuevas compañeras y la deja sobre una mesa de luz.

-No se preocupen. Ya hablé con el hermano de Laureen. Haro, somos muchas mujeres así que dormirás con los varones.

-¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! ¡Somos cuatro chicas! ¡Un cuarto entero! ¡Qué emoción! –grita la pelirroja abrazando al resto sin dejarlas respirar. -¡Será muy divertido!

-¡¿Divertido? –exclama Une; se le habían ocurrido muchas cosas sobre Lago Victoria, menos que pudiera ser divertido.

-¡Si! ¡Ya con las que somos, podremos molestar mucho a los chicos! ¿Así que tienes un hermano? Empezaremos por él –señalando a la de coletas. -Y también el rubio ese que andaba contigo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?

-¿Te refieres a Zechs Merquize? –inquiere Noin.

-¡Si, el galanazo de los lentes oscuros! ¿De qué se la da? ¿Porque usa gafas oscuras?

-Tiene un problema con la luz intensa… los tiene que usar.

-Ah… ya veo. Bueno, ya sabemos su punto débil, eso siempre es bueno con los hombres. ¿Es tu novio?

-¿Mi no-qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Pero te gusta, ¿eh?

-Y-y-yo… somos compañeros de la escuela solamente y…

Las palabras de Noin tratan de negar lo que sus gestos, tono de voz y velocidad de respiración afirman. La colorada sigue instando a su compañera a los sacudones para que diga la verdad.

-Parece que Jane es muy extrovertida, ¿no crees? –le dice Laureen, dejando su bolso en la misma cucheta que ella.

-Si… ya veo. –contesta Lady. –"Tendré que medir lo que digo".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_La primer__a actividad además de preparar nuestro uniforme consistía en pasar por la peluquería. A los hombres, directamente los rapaban. Pero las chicas teníamos permito el cabello un poco más largo. A mi me sacaron mi larga melena y me dejaron apenas unos pocos mechones. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me cortaba el pelo. Noin era más inteligente que nosotras y se lo había cortado antes del examen, aunque según Laureen ya lo usaba así de antes. "Al menos ese rubio tonto también tuvo que cortárselo"; fue mi primer pensamiento…_

Lady se contempla frente al espejo; en su vida había tenido que cortarse su tan largo cabello; ese que cepillaba todas las noches estando en casa de sus primos o incluso en la Alianza así que su desilución más que evidente.

-Esto es un maldito desastre. –protesta la colorada robando espacio frente al espejo. -¡Mira que tener que venir a emparejarme el cabello yo sola! –exclama mientras arroja dos o tres mechones al suelo que acaba de cortarse. -¡Y encima yo tengo bucles! ¿¡A quién se le ocurrió contratar a este podador de césped? ¡Parezco salida de "Hombre mano de tijeras"!

-Pero te lo estás cortando de más… te dejaron lo suficientemente largo. –le retruca Laureen, quien recoge su cabello en dos pequeñas colitas bajas.

-¡Es que quiero tener el cabello corto! ¡Sólo que no puedo tener un lado largo y otro no! Hum… creo que copiaré tu idea de la colita para mi flequillo, ya me aburrí de seguírmelo cortando.

Rápidamente el flequillo de O´Donnel se convierte en una coleta para arriba. Con un tono de frustración mal disimulado, Une agrega:

-Al menos a ti te alcanzó el largo. –suspira; evidentemente el peluquero no era muy experto y aplicaba un criterio diferente con cada persona. El pelo le había quedado largo adelante y corto atrás.

-No te conviene dejártelo suelto. Se te irá a la cara, sobre todo en los simuladores de batalla. –agrega Noin mientras se ata los borregos.

-No importa Lady, te buscaré un bonito peinado. -Laureen se acerca a Lady con unas hebillas en forma de corazones. Tomando los pocos mechones que le habían quedado largos, lo ata en dos colitas altas, casi como las de los bebés. –Ten, mírate al espejo.

Sin mucha emoción Une hace caso al pedido de su compañera. Sin embargo su sorpresa es importante cuando se ve al espejo, con un resultado bastante aceptable.

-Si no te gusta cuando crezca un poco más…

-No, no. Está bien así. Me gusta.

Laureen sonríe, y con fuerza abraza a Lady, quien se sorprende mucho del gesto, pero tampoco hace nada para apartarla.

_Hacía tanto tiempo de __la última vez que alguien me había abrazado, que creía no saber como se sentía. Las chicas nos hicimos muy unidas. Teníamos derecho a tener un dormitorio aparte; nos hicimos hermanas de armas pero también lo fuimos de vínculo. Éramos nosotras solas para todo y contra todo lo demás. No había un espacio para chicas, así que nosotras mismas creamos un mundo de chicas. De todos modos estábamos en medio del África… como comprenderás no había mucho para hacer. Hacía poco tiempo habían abierto un centro comercial para los turistas, el único lugar que veíamos algo agradable._

Anne toma una gaseosa, al igual que Noin, mientras que Laureen y Jane se devoran un helado entre las dos.

-Psss… que aburrido. –dice la pelirroja terminado su parte. –Aquí no hay nada para hacer…

-Al menos hay un lugar para salir. En mi pueblo no había ningún lugar abierto durante los domingos. –responde Russo.

-¿Pero qué clase de lugar es este? Cobramos nuestra pensión y lo único que podemos hacer es gastarla en helados de cereza.

Unas chicas elegantemente vestidas, de la misma edad que ellas las observan desde la vidriera de una tienda de carteras al tiempo que murmuran entre ellas.

-¿Por qué nos miran así? –pregunta la de las coletas.

-Se ríen de nosotras. –contesta Lady; ella conoce bien lo que es son las murmuraciones a sus espaldas.

-Más bien de nuestros uniformes. –replica Noin. –De seguro les hemos de parecer unas marimacho o algo por el estilo.

-Así que carteras, ¿eh? –la colorada entrecierra los ojos con astucia. –Creo que ya sé para hacer nuestro día más divertido. Vengan conmigo.

Como quien entra a una gran recepción, la irlandesa encamina sus pasos hacia dentro de la tienda mientras sus amigas la siguen con paso firmes, cosa que como cadetes que son saben hacer correctamente, pero sin estar seguras del porqué. Al poco tiempo, Jane sale nuevamente haciendo gala de una glamorosa bolsa de yacaré. Pasando por al lado de las adolescentes de antes, preguntó con voz sonora.

-¿Creen que elegimos bien?

-Claro que si. –contesta Lady abriendo el contenido de otra bolsa. –Hacen perfecto juego con los zapatos. –remata sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a las adolescentes de antes que de tanta sorpresa no pueden pronunciar palabra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Pero y los chicos? ¿Nunca estaban en contacto con ellos?

-Claro que si. En realidad los teníamos encima nuestro casi todo el tiempo. Todas las clases eran compartidas, incluso las de educación física. Antes de empezada la guerra eran muy pocas las mujeres que querían entrar en el ejército, pues era considerado algo de mala fama. "En el ejército no hay hombres ni mujeres, sólo soldados", dijo uno de nuestros instructores el día que ingresamos. Por supuesto, nadie pensaba así, empezando por nuestros compañeros.

-Debes haber tenido tu club de admiradores...

-Oh, todas los teníamos. Yo tenía como mi principal acosador al sujeto más descarado del mundo: Jean-Luc La Chapelle. El provenía de una familia muy adinerada, que veía a un hijo en el ejército como una necesidad social. Sin embargo, su verdadera vocación era la de payaso del grupo.

-¡La Chapelle! Siete.

Los alumnos se acercan para ver sus notas. Un muchacho alto, de profundos ojos verdes y cabello negro toma su hoja y tirándose al suelo como festejando un gol, exclama.

-¡Lady Une, este triunfo es para ti!

Lady le da vuelta la cara, entre molesta y avergonzada, mientras todos sus compañeros se ríen. En otra circunstancia le hubiera gritado algo, pero no quiere ponerse más en evidencia de lo que ya está.

-Jean Luc, toma tu asiento si no quieres terminar en la cocina hoy también. –dice el instructor de turno.

-Todos los días iba a la cocina castigado por algo. Y era más insoportable en las clases que tenían algún tipo de relación con el contacto físico, su principal fijación.

Noin y Une se levantan de sus lugares, mientras el resto observa en silencio. Algunos muchachos murmuran entre ellos, discutiendo quien de las dos jóvenes tienen más capacidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A la orden del instructor, ambas se enfrentan. Noin esquiva los golpes de Lady, que aunque hábiles no dan en el blanco. Trata de acertarle una patada en el vientre, pero esa es la ocasión que aprovecha Lucrecia para sujetarla y hacerla perder la estabilidad, haciéndola caer en la colchoneta.

-¡Eso! ¡Pelea de gatas!

-¡La Chapelle! ¡Cincuenta flexiones ahora mismo! –exclama Treize.

-Pero...

-¡Cien!

"_¡Muchas flexiones! ¡Muchas flexiones!_", exclama Haro.

-Mejor que sean doscientas...

-¿Doscientas? ¿Por qué?

-Porque la fuerza del amor me inspira a soportar cualquier sacrificio. ¡No te rindas, mi amada Lady! –le manda un beso al aire y se pone a hacer las flexiones, mientras el resto vuelve a reírse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-De todos modos debo decir que no todos eran tan idiotas como Zechs o Jean-Luc. Por ejemplo... –señala en la foto a un joven de lentes redondos que sostiene a Haro en la mano. –Este de cabello claro era Luiggi, el hermano mellizo de Laureen.

-Pero lleva lentes…

-Pues, si. En su caso no fue un problema, porque él ya pertenecía a la escuela de cadetes, no podían echarlo. Aunque no era muy atlético, era tan inteligente como su hermana. Sin embargo, su gran pasión, además de la robótica era la música. Apenas llegó se inscribió en la banda militar y fue galardonado con el principal honor… para desgracia del resto.

_-¡Hora del alba! ¡Hora del alba!_–la voz de Haro resuena en la habitación.

-Gracias Haro, ya estoy despierto. –le contesta su inventor vistiéndose. Acto seguido toma su trompeta y con serenidad se dirige hacia el patio de entrenamiento. Firmando al lado del mástil, se dispone a tocar para dar la orden de levantarse.

-¡Maldito Luiggi! ¿A quién se le ocurre inscribirse en la banda? Recuérdame darle una buena paliza apenas pueda. –protesta Jean-Luc, dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¿De qué te quejas? Es lunes, no digas que tienes sueño. –responde Zechs con tono irónico.

-Es que es un flojo. –grita Jeanne sorprendiendo a los chicos por detrás. –Como todos los hombres.

Jean-Luc y el resto se sientan en sus puestos, todos coinciden en la misma mesa.

-Traten de no comer demasiado. –dice Noin. –Hoy tenemos clases de defensa personal.

-Si eres tu Lady, no me importa quebrarme uno o dos huesos. –Jean-Luc le guiña un ojo de modo sexy.

-No eran los huesos lo que pensaba quebrarte. –responde ella, concentrándose en su comida.

La Chapelle se acerca a Zechs, y por lo bajo dice.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Está muerta conmigo, je.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ellos tres eran los hombres que siempre solían estar cerca de nosotras. La vida en el ejército es más bien rutinaria. Levantarse, desayunar, entrenar en el patio, entrenar en los simuladores de vuelo… Al poco tiempo me adapté a esa vida, y lo que era mi antigua agresividad comenzó a encontrar su cauce. Después de cenar, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para estudiar. O al menos las chicas íbamos a estudiar…

-Ten, en este libro está todo lo que tienes que saber.

Jean-Luc le pasa un libro a Luiggi que abre grande los ojos al ver su "contenido". En vez de la tabla de elementos químicos se encuentra una muchacha ligera de ropa en pose muy llamativa.

-¡Jean-Luc! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-¡Shhhh! No grites. Menos averigua Dios y más perdona.

Luiggi no se muestra convencido de lo que escucha, entonces su compañero decide saciar su curiosidad.

-Ok, te lo diré. Los de tercero están vendiendo sus colecciones, como se está por ir andan juntando dinero. Así que me parece que me quedo yo al final al frente.

-Pero si nos descubren…

-Bueno, si no quieres, buscaré otros compradores. ¡Zechs, mira este mapa! ¿Te interesa adquirir alguna copia?

El rubio le echa una mirada a la tapa, pero no se siente particularmente interesado.

-Paso. Yo pienso invertir mi dinero más inteligentemente.

-¿Qué harás?

-Me compraré una moto, o algo. Eso sí atrae a las chicas de verdad.

-Es un buen punto.

Los dos muchachos se ríen. Noin tiene su mirada perdida en Zechs, él sólo se concentra en su libro.

-Noin, no los mires. –Jane le pega un codazo. –Son unos tontos.

-Ni que lo digas. –Lady le pasa un libro, con verdadero contenido de estudio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Cuando todos se iban, yo me quedaba leyendo un rato más. Yo estaba enamorada…

-¿De mi padre? Si, eso me pareció, jejeje. –se ríe Marimeia.

-…de los libros que habían en la biblioteca. Realmente había de todo: historia, arte, filosofía, literatura…

-También por la red, Lady.

-No estoy de acuerdo. El contacto con los libros crea una intimidad que no ocurre con los computadores. Era uno de mis momentos favoritos terminadas las clases, buscaba un tiempo para hurgar en la biblioteca. En esa época me empezó a interesar la retórica aristotélica…

Lady está concentrada en su lectura, haciendo caso omiso al frío de la noche y a la poca luz en la biblioteca. Treize se acerca a ella.

-No te hace bien estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Te volverás vieja y amargada.

Lady se echa a reír, casi sin explicación, como si escuchara un gran chiste.

-Al menos te hice reír. Es la primera vez que te oigo hacerlo.

La jovencita no responde nada, instintivamente esquiva la mirada. Su Instructor se acerca a ver los títulos que capturaban su atención hace instantes.

-Veo que te gustan los libros, ¿pero no tienes bastante con lo que te hemos dado de estudiar?

-Es que... me gustaría conocer que dicen esos libros que usted lee.

-Ya veo, no dudo de lo aplicada que has sido este año. Pronto llegarán tus vacaciones.

Une cierra los libros, y titubea.

-Sobre ese asunto, en el verano… ¿Me puedo quedar con usted? –se atreve un poco más.

-No crea que sea buena idea. Terminado el año de cursado debo ir a una misión en el espacio. ¿Alguna vez oyó hablar del satélite MO-V?

-No lo creo, Señor Treize.

-No eres la única. Nueva de cada diez en esta base tampoco. Es un lugar olvidado en medio del espacio, casi todos son bases de recursos naturales. No creo que sea el lugar más divertido para una adolescente…. Supuse que iría de vacaciones con alguna de sus compañeras.

-La familia de Jeanne me invitó a quedarme con ellos. Como no puedo quedarme aquí, supongo aceptaré.

-Los O´Donnel son una familia tradicional del norte de Gales. De seguro encontrará de su agrado la visita. Disfrute el verano, Lady Une.

_Aquel verano fue muy tranquilo, creo fueron las primeras vacaciones de mi vida, y quizás las únicas. Jeanne había pertenecido a una familia de militares tradicional, y era la única hija del Capitán O´Donnel. Todos sus antepasados habían peleado en alguna guerra, sea en la milicia, sea en los grupos rebeldes armados. Fue por eso que permitieron el deseo de su hija de unirse a los Specials, aunque su madre se llenaba de congoja cada vez que el tema salía, es decir siempre. A mi me apreciaba, porque le tranquilizaba ver que su hija tenía contacto con una chica. Además decía que mi educación denotaba mi linaje. Como te darás cuenta era una mujer muy ingenua. A veces salíamos a pasear por el campo. Jane era más seria de lo que aparentaba_

Jane y Lady cabalgan por las afueras de Dublín. El fuerte viento golpea contra sus caras, pero no les importa. Al atardecer, se sientan a descansar. Jeanne se recuesta con la mirada atenta a las nubes. Los rayos del sol poniente hacen brillar la pradera, como si de una esmeralda se tratase.

-¿Por qué entraste al ejército, Lady?

-Pues… supongo no tuve opción.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando mi madre… mis padres fallecieron, no me quedó familia y… supongo que tengo aptitudes para estar aquí.

-Aptitudes… ¿eh? Yo nunca me puse a pensar si tenía aptitudes, simplemente me inscribí y pasé el examen, je.

-¿Y tú porque lo hiciste? No veo que te falte nada en esta casa.

-Si, es verdad. Pero la vida que me esperaba aquí no es la que yo quería. Si tus padres murieron de tan joven no te debe haber pasado, pero… bueno, tuviste oportunidad de conocer más o menos cómo mi madre.

Lady asiente, la colorada recoge del suelo un trébol de cuatro hojas.

-A las chicas que consideran de "buenas familias", nos enseñan que somos más afortunadas que la mayoría. Que para nosotras no hay guerra, que es eso es asunto de los hombres y que no hay motivos para que damas como nosotras debamos alterar nuestra vida. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Si hay paz sin libertad, entonces es sólo una jaula hermosa que nos hace caer en la ilusión de que estamos vivos.

-Jane… -Une abre sus ojos sorprendida; como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Su amiga señala a las gaviotas que vuelan en dirección al mar.

-¿Ves, Lady, esas aves? Yo soy como ellas, quiero volar, aunque corra el riesgo de que me devoren las águilas. No quiero estar en tierra, quiero volar por el espacio. Y ahora por fin sé que me falta menos para cumplir ese sueño. –finalmente se acerca a su amiga, y le entrega el trébol. –Ten, para que recuerdes este momento de nuestras vidas, y lo afortunada que somos.

Lady saca un sobre, donde un trébol seco aún conserva su verde.

-Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, y el trébol se secó, no pensé en guardarlo. Pero por alguna razón no lo hice, y aquí está. Hasta ese momento, yo jamás me había planteado la dicotomía entre la guerra y la paz.

_Había conocido el sufrimiento, pero como le dije a mi prima era porque no tenía nada. Pero ahora había más gente en mi vida, y comencé a sentir el peso que conlleva preocuparse por el bienestar de otros. __Sin embargo no todas fueron alegrías para nosotras durante nuestros días de cadetes. Al poco tiempo de comenzar nuestro segundo año le tocó a Noin. Era como si el mundo de afuera se esforzara en dejarnos su marca, para que no olvidáramos qué clase de suerte nos trajo allí. Recuerdo que estábamos en la clase de mecánica…_

-Y como se vio en la clase pasada, la evolución de las unidades mecánicas llevó finalmente a la creación de robots capaces de…

Un soldado interrumpe la clase, entregándole un mensaje al profesor de turno. Con gesto serio el hombre dice:

-Alférez Noin, preséntese después de clases en la oficina del Teniente Kushrenada.

Laureen y Lady se miran entre sí, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. ¿Para qué la llamarían a ella? No podía ser ni una sanción ni nada por el estilo, ella siempre tuvo una conducta intachable.

El soldado vuelve a intervenir.

-Perdón instructor, pero el Teniente Kushrenada pregunta si puede ir en el momento recibido el mensaje.

El hombre titubea un instante; volviendo su vista al mensaje dice:

-Pensándolo bien, vaya ahora.

-Puedo esperar a que termine la clase. Si no es algo urgente…

-No… vaya. –cuanto más habla no sabe como seguir. –Le explicarán allí.

Al rato, esa clase finaliza, seguida por un descanso de diez minutos. Sin decir una sola palabra, Zechs se adelanta a Laureen y comienza a recoger los libros de Noin. Lady observa atenta la escena, pero no puede sacar ninguna conclusión, sabe tan poco como el resto. Al rato regresa Lucrecia, él le entrega sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué pasó Noin? ¿Para qué te llamaron?

-Mi mamá murió, Zechs.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy a la madrugada. Me iré al funeral después de que demos la exposición de tecnología.

-Olvídate de eso, lo haré yo sólo. Ya te dieron permiso para irte.

La jovencita de cabello azulado duda unos momentos, pero luego acepta.

-Gracias Zechs, por todo. –contesta, apoyando una mano en su hombro antes de marcharse a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –interroga Laureen, acompañada de las otras chicas.

-¿Se siente bien? –es la pregunta de Jean-Luc.

-No. Noin irá a su casa. Su mamá tenía cáncer, y falleció.

-Pobre Noin. Imagino cómo se siente. –comenta por lo bajo el chico de lentes.

-No, Luiggi. No tienes la menor idea de cómo se siente. –responde Lady. –Hay sentimientos que no se pueden sino vivenciar.

Zechs rompe su silencio.

-Tienes razón, Lady.

-¿Tus padres también murieron, verdad Zechs? –le pregunta O´Donnell.

Marquize hace silencio. Su memoria lo llevan a los lejanos días del reino de Sanc; donde su madre acariciaba su pelo, mientras su hermana jalaba de la barba del rey, su padre cuando jugaban en el salón de descanso de la familia. Al día siguiente, todo era diferente; el mismo salón estaba completamente destrozado, sus padres fusilados, su hermana puesta en un hogar separado de él, mientras que él volaba de fiebre en casa de la familia Catalonia. Luego de unos instantes, contesta:

-Era demasiado chico, no los recuerdo bien. Sin embargo, sé que lo que se siente no es simplemente la pérdida, sino la soledad.

_Fue la __primera vez que estuve de acuerdo con Zechs en algo. Quizás me desagradaba tanto porque era parecido a mí, en más de una cosa que en ese entonces ignoraba. Ese fin de semana no salimos a ninguna parte; a la noche siguiente Lucrecia volvió, cuando todas estaban durmiendo. Se acostó y trató de dormir, pero no lo lograba. Yo tampoco tenía sueño…_

-¿Estás despierta?

-Si. –responde Une, volteando a ver a su compañera.

Durante un rato ambas se quedan en silencio; ninguna pregunta nada. Al rato Lady trata de hablar.

-No sé que decirte Noin… no puedo decirte "te acompaño en el sentimiento", porque nadie más que uno puede sentir determinadas cosas. Lo único que sé y que te puede servir es que ese sentimiento de soledad posiblemente se aplaque, pero nunca se vaya totalmente. Hay vacíos que no se pueden llenar.

-Que alentador… justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Anne hace silencio; parece que ser sincera no está ayudando mucho. Y la verdad es que sí quiere ayudar, pero no tiene mucha idea de cómo.

-¿Te trajiste fotos?

-Si… algunas, no puedo tener muchas cosas aquí.

-Entonces, haz un retrato con sus fotos, guarda sus recuerdos. De ese modo, siempre estará presente.

La italiana se queda mirándola, quisiera responder algo, que le parece una buena idea. Pero los razonamientos correctos no llegan a su cerebro. Obviamente Lady está, a su particular forma, tratando de consolarla, pero no puede darle una señal de que así lo entiende. Un rato más de silencio; y luego…

-Estaba bien… pensé que resistiría este año. Bastaba que aguantara hasta fin de año, y pediría el traslado al graduarme, para poder estar más cerca de ella. Pero se ve que no soy tan buena en cálculo después de todo…

Zechs… él dice… que si tuvo una muerte natural entonces no debo estar triste, que murió en el momento que le tocaba. ¿Pero sabes qué? No duele menos, duele exactamente igual, e igual te enojas con la vida, con Dios, con todo. Y conmigo principalmente.

-¿Por qué contigo?

-Porque cuando terminé la escuela de cadetes me podría haber quedado con ella. Pero no; yo quise venir a la Academia, quise ser oficial de los Specials, quise conocer el espacio, quise estar con Zechs. Y me fui, y no miré atrás y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, todo por mi estúpido deseo de "perseguir mis sueños".

Lady se queda pensando unos instantes; sin decir ni una palabra le lanza una almohada a su compañera.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¿Crees que si te quedabas con ella podrías haber hecho? ¿Tú, contra una enfermedad progresiva sin cura? ¡Que ilusa! Dicen que yo soy orgullosa pero más bien me parece que tú lo eres. ¡Lucrezia Noin, contra una enfermedad incurable! Creo que eso califica de soberbia.

La alférez se queda muda, sin entender del todo la reacción de su compañera. Lady gana rápidamente el espacio entre ambas camas, jalándola de un brazo y dándole una certera bofetada.

-¡Tu madre no te abandonó, te dejó ir porque no quería que te convirtieras en una fracasada, o en un cadáver! ¡¿Y así le pagas su amor? ¡¿Llorando como una tonta, en vez de estar orgullosa de quién eres? ¿Haciendo de la culpa un culto?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Russo. –¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-¡Despierta, Laureen, Noin ya volvió!

-¿¡Pero por qué! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así! ¿¡Por qué no se puede hacer nada maldita sea! –exclama Noin mientras golpea con fuerza la almohada, sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Hazlo, Noin, saca esa pena tu corazón o se volverá veneno. –susurra Lady. –No lo permitas.

Laureen rompe en llanto, Jane se acerca a abrazar a su amiga, diciendo:

-Noin, tu madre te quería, por eso te dejó venir aquí. Ella sabía que eras feliz aquí.

-Amiga, aunque ya no tengas a tu familia, nos tienes a nosotras que somos tus amigas. No llores, por favor. –le pide Laureen. –¿No es verdad, Lady?

-Claro que si. –responde. –Pero no me disculparé por abofetearte.

-No importa, ya me la voy a cobrar algún día.

Al rato todas las chicas se abrazan sin poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos; algunos casos más notorios que otros pero todas con la misma aflicción.

-¿Por qué lloran todas? –pregunta Lucrezia sonándose la nariz. –Se ven estúpidas así.

-Estúpida serás tú, Noin. –responde la pelirroja arrojándole su propia almohada.

* * *

_25 de __Mayo de 2010_

_¡Hola a todos! No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años de la publicación del anterior capítulo. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Habiendo cerrado __algunos proyectos y pateando para adelante otros, quiero decirles que este será mi principal prioridad este año, salvando alguna one-short u otra cosa de no mucha duración. Para los que ya van a preguntar sobre Guerras Perdidas vuelvo a decir como anuncié varias veces en mi blog que la historia sigue su curso y seguro se actualizará una vez al menos este año, aunque mi prioridad será que Locura de amor termine al menos este arco argumental, que constará de dos capítulos más aproximadamente. _

_Habrán notado que este capítulo fue menos denso que otros, y que incluso adquirió un tono medio shoujo, onda Sailor Moon o cualquiera de las que aparecen muchas chicas. Me costó mucho armarlo realmente, tantos personajes y tan poco espacio. En mi blog puse los bocetos iniciales y un poco sobre los orígenes de sus nombres. Además les recomiendo visitarlo o si es más de su agrado, en mi Devianart, pueden encontrar un diseño de las chicas de la historia (los chicos se las debo para la próxima)._

_Quiero avisarles a todos que ha salido una versión remasterizada de Gundam W, en mi blog tengo el link a la versión subtitulada. Recomiendo plenamente ver esta serie en japonés, parece una serie más madura y más cargada de emoción. _

_En el diálogo de Lady con Treize, los verdaderos seguidores de Gundam habrán nota__do que hacen referencia a los asteriores MO-V, que no es otro que el escenario de "Gundam W G-Unit", manga que viene a ser un spin-off de la serie, con otros personajes pero en la misma línea de tiempo que la historia original. En dicho manga aparece Lady visitando la colonia en su gira por el espacio (y los convence bien fácil de ir contra la Alianza, ya que tanto el gobernador como Odin piensan que está muy buena ^^). A su vez, el gran villano de la historia tiene una rivalidad con Treize. En el futuro habrá más referencias a este manga._

_Después de tanto tiempo de espera tengo tantas cosas que quisiera contarles, pero como siempre no se me ocurre nada. Recuerden que pueden escribirme aquí o en mi blog, y no olviden dejar una cuenta de correo o algo para poder contestarles._

_Antes de irme, como verán en la fecha, hoy es 25 de mayo es decir que hace __200 años se declaró la independencia en Argentina y el resto de los territorios de la Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata así que un saludo también para nuestros países hermanos (si no veo nada hoy, juro que para esta tarde tienen un fic de LatinHetalia de aniversario). Como Gundam es una serie que habla de entre otras cosas lo que significa la libertad y lo cuesta conseguirla, me pareció apropiado el saludo._

_Espero sus correos, y los veo pronto!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._


	5. Cuando éramos jóvenes, parte 3

**Locura de Amor**

_Capítulo 2: Cuando éramos jóvenes, parte 3_

_Y así, con toda la inconsciencia propia de ser adolescente (que es lo que éramos aunque pretendíamos demostrar la contrario), llegamos al verano. Los que tenían familia se fueron con ella. Los que no, es decir los mismos de siempre como Zechs y yo, fuimos a un campamento de entrenamiento especial. Noin se quedó con nosotros. A la muerte de su madre, su único pariente era un hermano mayor con el que no tenía un vínculo de afecto. A mitad de las vacaciones cayó Jean- Luc; sus padres se habían separado. Cuando le preguntamos por eso sólo respondió: "No importa, de todos modos jamás estaba conmigo, ustedes me conocen más que ellos".  
__Finalmente volvimos a reunirnos todos para lo que sería el último año y más feliz de nuestras vidas como dice esa foto. Aún recuerdo la expresión de alegría de Jane, aburrida en el verano del ceremonial de niña rica, al vernos a todas en el dormitorio del cuartel._

-¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Ya estamos en tercer año! -Exclama Jane tirando su bolso en la vieja cucheta del cuartel. -Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Tenemos permiso para maquillarnos este año! ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!

-¡Maquillaje, Maquillaje! –exclama Haro dando vueltas en la habitación

La colorada gira sobre sí misma, como si hubiera ganado un premio. Noin la observa con expresión muy cómica, como cuando en los mangas asoma una gota sobre los personajes. Laureen Russo se sienta sobre el borde de la cama, ella y su hermano habían estado todo el verano con su madre sin ver a las chicas.

-Lady, estoy contenta de volver a estar con ustedes. Son las mejores amigas que una chica puede tener. Las extrañe, sobre todo a ti, que eres tan buena.

-No es verdad eso, no lo digas.

-Claro que sí. El General dice que a veces es necesario mostrar un rostro duro para proteger un tierno corazón. Tú tienes un corazón puro, por eso sé que te irá siempre bien.

Lady enmudece al pensar en sí misma, hay tanto que debe ocultar. Su vida de niña, la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre. El injusto crimen por el que fue condenada. Realmente desea poder decírselo a alguien, compartir de algún modo tan pesada carga. No confía, pero quiere confiar. Recuerda de repente a Middi, en quien ella confió y que muy a su pesar había querido tanto. De otro modo no pensaría en su traición después de tanto tiempo. Pero aun así quería creer, querer y confiar pues está en su naturaleza, también muy a su pesar.

-Lo siento. Sé que a veces soy demasiado dura con todos. Es la vida que me tocó en suerte.

-¿Alguien traicionó tu confianza, Lady? No imagino quien.

-Ya eso no importa, fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Lady. Tú eres mi amiga, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Si me cuentas un secreto, yo jamás lo diré, no te preocupes.

-Pues yo te voy a contar mi secreto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. La verdad es que…

"Que soy una asesina. No, no es cierto. Yo no maté a nadie. Dije eso para poder salvarme de mi cruel destino. No es cierto, pero así me temerían y nadie me molestaría. Pero esa fachada de chica mala me pesa cada vez más. Porque las conocía a ustedes y mi corazón volvió a sentir amor. A ustedes y al instructor Treize. No puedo evitar amarlos".

-La verdad es que… uso lentes de contacto. No tengo buena vista, pero no puede saberlo nadie, porque mentí en mi solicitud del ejército.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? Bueno… si es así, no te preocupes. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Y la verdad yo también tengo uno, yo…

-¡Ey, ¡¿qué cuchichean entre ustedes!? –exclama la pelirroja. -¡Vamos a tomar helado, antes de que nos hagan presentar lista! ¡Y no gires tanto, Haro!

-Entonces deja de caminar a los giros tú también, Jane. –le contesta Noin empujándola hacia la salida.

-¡Helado, helado! –exclama la mascota robot a todo volumen.

-Incluso la inocente Laureen esperaba algo más revelador. Pero fue cierto, yo podía confiar en ella pues jamás dijo nada sobre mí. Se convirtió en mi amiga más cercana, pese a la disimilitud de caracteres. Pasaron varias cosas pero…

Lady hace un momento de silencio mientras la muchacha de ojos azul profundo la observa. Ella toma un sorbo de té que hace instantes se ha servido.

-Marimeia... como seguirte contando lo que sigue sin antes explicarte qué era OZ.

-El brazo armado de Romefeller, que luego se revela contra él.

-Psss, el brazo armado de la Fundación Romefeller. Una explicación reduccionista sin duda. Oz en realidad era un barco que se movía según los deseos de su comandante. Sólo de ese modo se puede explicar tantos cambios en su comportamiento; su paso de benefactor a tirano, de cazador a agitador. En ese momento, el AC 192, OZ bajo el mando del General Catalonia era revolución pura. Disfrazado de una institución, era un permanente devenir revolucionario. Fue ese el modo en qué nos formaron. Y nosotros que éramos tan jóvenes, éramos permeables a esa idea.

-¿Y cuál era el deseo del General?

-Es una pregunta de difícil respuesta. Pero no era nada de lo que OZ se convirtió después…

_Tu padre era un hombre muy especial, único. Era brillante y carismático. Sin embargo, el General Catalonia era respetado por todos por su integridad y su lealtad a su deber. Pese a que fuera tío de tu padre, había muchos aspectos en los que se diferenciaban. Era un hombre muy sencillo, en sus hábitos y en su trato. Zechs mencionó una de las muy pocas veces que hacía comentarios sobre los demás; que la relación con su padre, era prácticamente nula al igual que con su hermano, o sea tu abuelo. Desde muy joven se había unido a la milicia y fue la forma de crear distancia de ellos. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el cuartel, su vida giraba en torno a este. Su carácter era muy afable; a veces se daba el lujo de hacer bromas a sus subordinados, como si fuera un maestro de escuela. Otras su rostro se volvía muy serio y muy meditabundo. Pero quizás lo que más lo caracterizaba y lo diferenciaba de Treize era su profunda fe en un principio superior. Todas las tardes, antes de la hora de cenar iba a rezar a la capilla del cuartel. Una vez entré creyendo que estaba vacía y entonces me crucé con él a solas…_

Lady se detiene ante la puerta de la capilla militar. Su mirada va directo hacia las rosas puestas por debajo del Cristo. Ella se queda absorta contemplando la escultura sin notar que no es la única en el lugar.

-Pase señorita Une, no le ocurrirá nada por entrar aquí… -la voz de Catalonia la llama desde uno de los bancos.

-¡Su Excelencia! Perdón, pensé que no había nadie. –responde adelantándose.

-Solo nosotros y Dios, que siempre nos ve. Dígame Lady Une, ¿usted cree en Dios? Sea sincera con sus palabras.

Lady hace un prolongado silencio antes de dar su respuesta. Conocía tanta gente que dudaba de Dios, de hecho le parece más quienes dudaban que quienes creían. Recordaba parte de su infancia, eran imágenes muy vagas, pero en alguna de ellas se veía a si misma saliendo de la iglesia con un canastito en la mano. Era muy pequeña, y ya casi no distinguía nada en su recuerdo, sólo algunas siluetas de la campiña en que vivía. Había algunas figuras de santos, como en la capilla. Si recordaba con claridad la voz del sacerdote. También recordaba que el día que murió su madre, se había enojado profundamente con Dios, porque ella la había abandonado y Él no había hecho nada. Y también el día que estuvo a punto de morir ejecutada, había resignado ya casi su vida. Muy en fondo de su corazón pensó en que si existía un ser superior superior que la oyese, que por favor hiciera algo. Y al rato entró Treize en la celda.

-Hum... si, a pesar de todo sí creo en Dios.

-¿Y cómo cree que es ese Dios?

-El sacerdote de la iglesia de mi pueblo, solía hablarnos de la ira de Dios. Que lo que teníamos era nuestro castigo merecido, y que por eso debíamos ser sumisos a sus designios. Pero yo siempre fui muy rebelde. No creo que Dios me tenga en cuenta demasiado.

El General hace una mueca seria, visiblemente consternado por las palabras.

-Pues lamentablemente no estoy muy de acuerdo. Entiendo que hay quienes tienen una idea de Dios como un ser severo, que si no es correspondido se volverá un tirano pero yo no lo veo así. Mira Lady, la gente pelea por muchas cosas, en otras épocas solían pelear por cómo era el nombre o el aspecto de Dios. Decían que quería encontrar la verdad, pero estaban equivocados. Con su odio y sus guerras dañaron el mundo que tenían, y por eso debieron emigrar al espacio. Pero luego, la misma historia intenta repetirse, porque los motivos han cambiado pero las intenciones son las mismas. Escuchar que alguien repite esas ideas, no es más que un esfuerzo por reforzar que la tiranía es algo bueno para las personas.

Pero la realidad, que la fuerza que mueve el universo, la que muchos llamamos Dios tiene muy poco que ver con eso. No es algo sobre lo que se estudia, o se escucha, es algo que simplemente se siente.

-Entonces…

El rostro de la jovencita expresa su obvia confusión. El General se inclina ante ella, y con la gentileza propia de un padre hacia una hija, apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y dice:

-Al ser seres con libertad de elección, no podemos obligar a otros sentir o pensar algo. Pero en nuestros corazones somos soberanos, y solo nosotros lo controlamos, pues nuestro poder es más grande que el de cualquier gobernante de la Tierra o el Espacio. Muchas veces nos equivocaremos en nuestros actos, y otras veces habrá gente que se abuse de esas falencias. Pero también habrá quien sepa ver su interior y le dará su justo trato. Dejar entrar amor en el corazón es lo único que salvará a la humanidad de la locura. ¿Entiende eso, Lady Une?

-C-creo que sí.

-No importa si no lo comprende bien ahora, un día lo hará. Cuando usted esté sola, o cuando esté muy triste, y sienta que ya nada vale la pena. No le mentiré, la vida es un camino con mucho sufrimiento para la gente como nosotros y para quienes nos rodean. Pero llegará el día en que verá que todo lo bueno, todo lo malo, le dejó algo valioso.

_Nosotras íbamos creciendo y los muchachos también. Por mucho uniforme que usáramos, las diferencias que hay entre los hombres y las mujeres se empezaban a hacer cada vez más patentes. Todos los fines de semana, íbamos al único bar que había en Lago Victoria. Zechs se había comprado una moto y por ende era la maldita estrella de todo el lugar. Lógicamente al fin de semana ya tenía una novia nueva; una porrista del único colegio secundario laico a donde las familias poderosas de la zona podían enviar a sus hijos. Cuando lo vi, lo primero que dije fue "Qué cliché"; pero por supuesto a Noin no le hizo la misma gracia, sobre todo cuando en el bar la porrista ocupaba su espacio al lado de él tomando algo y encajándole algún asqueroso beso._

_Por supuesto nuestras obligaciones militares también aumentaron. Nos encargábamos ya de varios operativos, cosa lógica dado que ya éramos soldados aunque no tuviéramos aún el título de oficiales. Y nuestra exigencia en los estudios también. Nuestra materia más difícil era cálculo. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía cuadernillos enteros que teníamos que entregar semanalmente. Nos juntábamos entre todos para ir comprobando los resultados; mientras que los demás venían a pedirnos por favor que se los mostrásemos. Laureen siempre terminaba haciéndolo; cosa que yo le reprochaba ya que estaba en desacuerdo._

-Ah, hoy es sábado. Tenemos tarea de absolutamente todo ¡Pero nada de cálculo! ¡Por fin somos libres! -exclama Jean-Luc mientras ocupa todo el espejo para peinarse.

"_¡Libertad, libertad, libertad!", _exclama Haro.

-¡Ey, Zechs! ¡Ya hablé con el dueño para que nos deje tocar hoy también, así que lleva tu guitarra! –le dice Luiggi, extrañamente animado por salir.

-Eso si no está demasiado ocupado con tu novia… -agrega con malicia La Chapelle. –Claaro, porque es más divertido estar con ella que con tus amigos.

-Váyanse al diablo, envidiosos… -les contesta el rubio calzándose las botas lustradas hasta el hartazgo.

-¿¡Ah, ahora resulta que te tenemos envidia a ti?! ¡Pero me río de Janeiro! Te digo que acá con mi amigo Luiggi –remarcando las últimas tres palabras. –también vamos a tener nuestras conquistas. Las de primer año me votaron como su favorito. Y acá Luiggi, con esos ojitos de nerd y ese pelito finito de bebé, con el teclado también tiene su onda, ¿eh? Pasa que la va de bohemio, entonces así tiene mejor entre con las chicas. Y vos, mal amigo, ya vas a venir a pedirnos algo cuando necesites, ya vas a ver.

Mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas se debaten cosas parecidas.

-¡Ey Noin, tuviste una excelente nota! ¡Vamos a festejar al bar! Cámbiate que ya salimos. –dice O´Donnel, pintándose los labios.

-Lo siento Jane, no me siento bien hoy. Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré por aquí.

-¡Pero sin ti no será lo mismo!

-Es cierto, mi hermano, Zechs y el resto de los chicos van a cantar unas canciones en el bar. No te lo puedes perder, amiga. –le reclama Laureen Russo.

-No, no. Gracias, prefiero estudiar aquí un poco más.

-Claro, no quieres perder el mejor promedio. Me parece lógico. –dice Lady, considerándolo una decisión correcta.

-¿Ven? No es tan descabellado. Vayan, diviértanse por mí.

-¿Y tú Lady Une? Espero no seas tan aburrida como ella… a ver si le pones ánimo.

Lady no responde nada, pero se acomoda el cabello. Por fortuna ya había crecido bastante y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Después de despedirse de su compañera, ellas siguen hablando del tema en dirección al bar.

-No entiendo que le pasa a Noin. –abre el juego Jane. –Últimamente luce una cara de depresión terrible. Si hubiera tenido calificación excelente en cálculo y no tuviera miedo de desaprobar no andaría con esa actitud.

-Es que está triste por Zechs y la porrista. –explica Laureen. –Hasta el momento no lo había visto con ninguna chica; pero ahora es como que cayó en cuenta. Aunque no es mi tipo, aclaro, es un sujeto atractivo y como tal iba a salir a la conquista de alguna.

Lady Une mira a su compañera, interrogándola por el significado de sus palabras.

-¿No entiendes Lady? Noin está enamorada de Zechs desde que era una niña, ese sentimiento no se arranca fácil del corazón.

-¿Y él?

Russo se encoje de hombros y dice:

-Pues… nadie lo sabe. Ella es cálida, y él es duro, nadie sabe por qué. Pero Noin asegura que lo conoce bien, y que a pesar de su aparente distancia él es muy tierno…

-¿Ti-tierno? –Anne hace un esfuerzo por imaginarse al enmascarado siendo tierno con alguien, pero sólo se le viene a la memoria las veces que le dice cosas feas o es arrogante o hace cosas a su juicio estúpidas.

-Sí, tierno. Lo sé, es bien cursi. –se ríe Jane. –A nosotras no nos pasa eso, ¿no? ¡Anda Lady, tu y yo vamos a hacer pareja en el billar y humillar a los chicos, jajaja!

_Sin embargo la relación entre ellos me había empezado a interesar, no por uno de ellos en particular, solamente que quería entender eso de lo que hablaban las chicas. ¿Qué era aquello de enamorarse? Obviamente estaban los libros que leíamos, ahí también aparecían reflejados todos los sentimientos humanos incluidos el amor. Pero yo no creía en eso. No era tan necia como para negar la existencia de lo que en las novelas nombran como amor, pero para mí era lo que había llevado a mi madre a la muerte y luego de eso no había conocido a dos personas que se amaran a mí alrededor. Nunca. Como otras veces, lo que mi mente no deseaba aceptar o no podía comprender en la vigilia, se me aparecía en el mundo de los sueños._

Lady se encuentra en la capilla del cuartel una vez más, sólo que es de noche y solamente las velas dispuestas en honor al Cristo iluminan la escena. El fondo está sumergido en el negro de la oscuridad, como si de una pintura se tratase, excepto las rosas color carmesí. Ella se acerca al umbral y trata de sacar una de las flores del altar pero se pincha con una de las espinas. Su mano comienza a sangrar.

-¿Duele? –la voz que pregunta es la del Instructor Treize.

-S-Si...

-Te clavaste una espina...

Lady Une observa como la sangre de su dedo no deja de fluir. Treize toma su mano y la aprieta para que la sangre corra, mientras se lleva los dedos a su boca. Ella no puede moverse, pero tampoco intenta hacerlo. Los profundos ojos azules del Instructor no la dejan distraer su atención de él. Su pulso se acelera cuando sus suaves manos acarician la suya de una forma que jamás alguien lo había hecho. En ese instante sólo puede pensar en él y nada más que él. Una lágrima se derrama en su joven rostro.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Aún te duele? ¿Estás triste? –pregunta él pasando su mano por el rostro de Une.

-No… estoy demasiado feliz. –responde ella con la voz ahogada en emoción, mientras cierra los ojos sin preocuparse por lo que pueda pasar.

.

Un haz de luz golpea sus pupilas. Ella se niega a abrirlos, a irse del lugar cómodo y placentero donde estaba. Pero el ruido y el movimiento de las otras cadetes a su alrededor la traen de vuelta a la realidad. Aún entre sueños, reconoce a la colorada a su lado.

-¡Jane! ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera?

-Lady... ¿Qué estabas soñando? –pregunta con malicia su amiga. –Estabas murmurando cosas mientras dormías. Y presiento que no han de ser lecciones de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dejan dormir? –pregunta Noin.

-Lady tuvo un sueño muy intenso y no nos quiere contar...

-¡No es cierto! –exclama Une poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces porque estás toda roja como mi pelo? ¿Quién es? ¿No habrá sido Zechs, verdad?

-¿¡Qué!? –exclama Noin incorporándose de un salto y tomándola del cuello. -¡Dime que soñaste!

-¡Claro que no me soñé con Zechs, eso es más bien una pesadilla! –dice soltando violentamente a su compañera.

-¡Más te vale que sea verdad!

-Claro que sí, ¿me tratas de mentirosa?

-¿Entonces, era algo grato? ¿O más bien alguien? ¿Cómo se llama? –inquiere Jane. -¿Lo conocemos?

-Aunque lo conocieras, no te lo diría.

-Entonces sí estabas soñando con un hombre, ¿eh?

-¡Yo no dije eso! –responde arremetiendo contra la pelirroja.

-Chicas, no peleen… -trata Laureen de poner en orden a sus compañeras que se pegan con las almohadas, no sin recibir un par de ellas en el intento.

_Durante ese periodo, Noin comenzó a mostrarse distante y retraída. Incluso la bocona de Jane O´Donnel no podía hacerla hablar pues se sumergía en sus carpetas y nada más. Pensaba que no levantaba sospechas pues su rendimiento académico no caía. Pero el General comenzó a ver que Noin estaba demasiado pegada a Zechs. Jane no era brillante pero se podía relacionar con nosotras o cualquier cadete ya ninguno le diría que no, pues todos la encontraban bonita y extrovertida. Laureen era tímida, pero hacía su trabajo de forma eficiente y en silencio. Yo tenía mis aciertos y cosas que corregir pero mi carácter era protector e iba bien con Laureen, aunque trabajar con hombres no me afectaba. Para mí todos eran iguales, unos estúpidos en su vida social pero buenos oficiales y al fin y al cabo para eso estábamos. Decidieron que lo mejor era emparejarme con Noin, pues éramos las de carácter más dispar. Como todo lo que hacía Catalonia, era singular. Nos citó en su despacho privado en la base._

Lady le da una mirada al no tan pequeño despacho del General ubicada en el edificio del lado oeste, junto con las tropas permanentes que custodian la base. A diferencia de la casa del Instructor Treize, no hay cortinados rojos impresionantes, ni grandes baldosas en el suelo. Ni siquiera el escritorio es de estilo, apenas un mueble que podría estar en cualquier otra parte. Pero lo que si llama su atención es toda una serie de espadas dispuestas en la pared, único adorno de tan modesta sala. Había varios modelos que podía identificar; en el centro de la sala una espada de hoja larga y fina aparentemente del renacimiento, época que identificaba el origen del linaje de los Catalonia. El mango con el escudo de la casa indica justamente eso. También, una réplica de espada templaria decora uno de los costados de la habitación. Una _katana_ japonesa y su correspondiente _kodachi (1)_ se encuentran sobre el centro de la habitación. Llamativa es una espada árabe de bronce, seguramente de la época de las cruzadas.

-¿Solamente colecciona espadas Su Excelencia? –se anima a inquirir Lady Une, notando la ausencia de pistolas.

-Así es. –responde Catalonia, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia algún punto en el cielo a través de la ventana. –La espada es una prolongación del brazo, en un duelo garantiza una pelea justa. Quien pierde su espada debe rendirse y nada más. No necesita morir nadie, sólo demostrar su habilidad.

-En un duelo con pistolas también. –espeta Lady.

-No es lo mismo, son muchas más las posibilidades de salir herido o de herir de modo irreversible. –camina unos pasos por la sala. –Estas son sólo algunas, el resto las tengo en mi domicilio particular. Han estado en la familia por generaciones, así que digamos no tienen solo el valor histórico, sino sentimental. Si desean admirar alguna adelante, tómenla.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, las dos fijan su mirada en la misma espada. Se trata de un sable Briquet, de hoja larga y fina. El mango dorado de forma curva, permite adivinar que se trata de un arma que data del siglo XVIII o XIX. Noin lo retira de la pared, y con gran maestría ensaya unas formas haciendo que la hoja prácticamente vuelve en el aire. Finalmente, la hoja queda apuntando hacia Lady Une la cual no ha movido siquiera un músculo demostrando temor o siquiera preocupación. Conoce bien las habilidades de su compañera y aunque no sea afectivamente cercana a ella, le da cierto orgullo compartido verla manejar la espada tan hábilmente. De hecho, sería más cercana a ella si insistiera en tomar su lugar como el mejor promedio de la Academia. ¿Por qué conformarse con ser segunda, cuando tiene las condiciones para ser primera? Simplemente no puede comprenderlo. Otro motivo más para detestar a Zechs, explicación de todos los "males" que turban el espíritu de la muchacha de cabello azulado.

El General Catalonia toma la palabra después de la demostración.

-Ah, muy buena elección. Esta espada es original, de un oficial de la Revolución Francesa. Tiene buen ojo para las armas de corte, Lucrezia...

-Noin…

-¿Por qué no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre? No es una vergüenza ser una mujer... –Catalonia toma la espada que hace un momento portaba Noin, admirando con ambas malos la vaina. –Esta espada sin más, perteneció a una comandante de las _Gardes Françaises,_ que como usted, venía de una familia muy noble pero le llegó el momento en que tuvo que abrir los ojos y cambiar lo que estaba establecido. Así que lo dejó todo, por luchar por lo que creyó era justo. Y cómo usted… –sigue, fijando directamente su mirada sobre ella. –… le daba vergüenza de ser la mujer que era, como si fuera algo malo. Pero lo que le daba más vergüenza es aceptar sus sentimientos. Finalmente, le llegó el día que le llega a todas las personas y en que todos debemos contestar por qué luchamos, a quién vamos a proteger con nuestro poder. O si no haremos nada de eso, y blandiremos un arma como esta o cualquier otra sólo por nuestro propio beneficio. Por eso dicen que la historia se repite… ¿Sorprendida?

Noin se queda muda unos instantes, sin saber si dar una respuesta sobre el relato que acaba de escuchar o por responder algo sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso el General adivinaba algo de sus sentimientos hacia Zechs? No sin haberse hecho unos momentos para pensar, contesta:

-No conocía bien esa historia…

-Ah… claro porque no conviene al bronce con el que se cuenta la historia en los libros… pero supongo que usted si, Lady Une.

-Pues, en verdad… no se escribe mucho sobre las mujeres que pelearon durante la historia. Más se sabe por las novelas.

-Muy, muy cierto. ¿Sabe usted porqué gustan tanto las novelas históricas? Porque la gente se identifica con los personajes. Pero resulta que no son personajes, son personas que como ustedes y como yo vivieron y sintieron según su corazón, sumergidos en una época. No el bronce con el que se rememoran la sucesión mecánica de batallas, fechas y lugares, como si se tratasen de esos robots que piloteamos. No, nada de eso. Leyendo sobre el pasado, esperamos entender nuestro presente. Tengo entendido le gusta mucho las biografías de las figuras históricas, sobre todo las reinas…

-Así es, General. –Une responde, tratando de no oírse sorprendida.

-En ese caso creo que estaría más del lado de María Antonietta. Apasionada, impulsiva, pese a que era una reina y se supone no debía entregar su corazón a otra cosa que no fuera los intereses de Francia. Sus sentimientos o deseos como mujer e incluso como ser humano, poco tenían que hacer allí. Igual, eso no evitó que se enamorara y ese amor le costase todo lo que tenía. Porque el amor es una revolución en sí mismo. Obviamente todo terminó muy mal para ella y le cortaron la cabeza. Igual que a Anne Boleyne… su tocaya, Anne Une…

Lady palidece, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí nadie la había llamado por su verdadero nombre de pila. Pero Catalonia no demuestra ninguna reacción, simplemente sigue su relato.

-… y en ninguno de los casos eso ocurrió por casualidad. No, no. No nos engañemos. Para mucha gente era muy conveniente que esas damas no solamente perecieran, sino lo hicieran del modo en que lo hicieron. Un "castigo ejemplar" por sus crímenes, los cuales no fueron mayores que los de ningún otro rey. Pero se necesitaba un chivo expiatorio sobre quien depositar la culpa. Y en eso sí debo admitirles, queridas damas, que ser una mujer puede ser una complicación cuando se trata de política. Basta con atacar su moral, y lo demás sale solo. Y si eso no se puede, entonces su capacidad de mando, aunque con lo primero ya basta. Enseguida ya tienes una horda enardecida pidiendo su muerte, su destitución o algo así. Pero eso no es culpa de la dama en cuestión. Si hoy por hoy una mujer gobernara la Alianza Terrestre, créanme, le harían lo mismo…

El General guarda la espada en el lugar que le corresponde en la pared, para finalmente sentarse en la silla de su nada ostentoso despacho.

Y luego, casi doscientos años después de que comenzara la era de las Colonias; estoy hablando de historia con usted, Lucrezia, que oculta con vergüenza su origen noble, y con usted Anne, quien oculta la vida humilde que llevó durante tantos años. Seguramente, en este momento una ha de estar pensando que la otra tuvo mejor suerte. Lucrezia debe estar pensando, "ojalá fuera como Lady, y no tuviese que vivir con el peso de soportar los pecados de mi padre y el sufrimiento que ha provocado en tantos por su modo de actuar o de pensar". Y ella pensar de Anne "Ojalá fuera como Noin, y tuviese una madre de fina cuna que me hubiera cobijado en sus brazos, que hubiese elegido amarme a mí en vez de enamorarse de la muerte."

_Ambas nos miramos con estupefacción, y eso nos terminó de delatar. Ahora una sabía demasiado de la otra, lo suficiente como para hundirla para siempre dentro de la Academia, y quizás después también. Era obvio que Noin no quería que se supiese sobre su padre tanto como yo no quería que se supiese sobre mi madre. Una lágrima cayó de su rostro, pero yo no me permití llorar. Sin embargo, cuando quise replicar algo simplemente no pude hablar. El General Catalonia se acercó a nosotras, e inclinándose un poco hasta quedar a nuestra altura y con una mano en el brazo libre de cada una de nosotras, simplemente dijo:_

-Yo sé lo que le pasa a usted Lucrezia, que es lo mismo que le pasa a usted Anne, aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta del todo… y les voy a decir que algunos podrán decirles que el amor es un sentimiento como cualquier otro, pero no es así. Por amor, somos capaces de cosas que jamás imaginamos que podríamos hacer, nos da una fuerza que otros sentimientos como la ira, el rencor, el odio, no pueden lograr. El amor es una fuerza superior al ser humano. Pero, como toda fuerza sobrenatural el amor puede salvarte, o puede volverte loco. Hay que saber sentirlo sin que nos nuble el entendimiento.

Incorporándose de nuevo y volviendo sus pasos hacia la ventana, continúa diciendo:

-Ustedes se ven a sí mismas muy distintas, pero en verdad son muy parecidas... o al menos tienen muchas coincidencias. Creo que podrían trabajar bien juntas, las designaré a una tarea a ambas por el tiempo de un mes.

Noin interrumpe a Catalonia:

-Pero General, yo siempre he trabajado con Zechs Merquize y...

-Por eso mismo creo que le vendrá bien un cambio de enfoque a ambas. Estamos desarrollando un nuevo tipo de MOBILE SUIT. Noin se encargará de las tareas de control y Une de pilotear. Estoy seguro que pueden con la tarea, ya que ambas son las dos oficiales más capaces que ha habido en los Specials. Comenzarán a partir de mañana mismo.

-Y bueno… esa era la personalidad del General Catalonia. Cada cosa que decía sobre nosotras parecía leída de nuestra mente, porque no había informe que pudiera saber tanto de nosotras con tanto detalle. Peor aún, es como si leyera nuestro corazón. Y sin embargo, jamás pude sentir miedo de él. Por eso no es de extrañarse que tu prima Dorothy sintiese tanto su pérdida. No dudo de sus palabras cuando dice que él era el único que podía comprenderla.

-Pues… la verdad no se parece en nada a lo que había escuchado sobre él. Todos los rumores acerca de él y de mi padre, incluso los contados por Dekim, hablaban de un hombre sin capacidad de mando, fácilmente reemplazable. Solamente para Dorothy era un gran hombre…

-Catalonia no era un líder carismático como tu padre, ni tenía grandes habilidades estratégicas, quizás. Pero realmente tenía un corazón puro: "El corazón de todos los seres humanos es fuerte, e impetuoso. Pero lamentablemente el corazón no es todo el envase completo. Por eso, alguien que no pueda poner su fuerza para proteger un tierno corazón, no merece el honor de llamarse soldado." Ese era el discurso completo del General que citaba Laureen. Años después al ver a Noin entrenar a sus cadetes en los Specials, me di cuenta cuanto de sus palabras habían quedado arraigadas en nosotras.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que durante el mando de Catalonia, nunca vi un archivo acerca de nuestra capacidad psicológica. No al menos en papel. Al principio pensamos que toda esa información se encontraba en nuestros expedientes de OZ, que eran cuidadosamente archivados. De hecho, toda mi vida pensé que todo el secreto acerca de la muerte de mi madre, y lo que posteriormente llegaría a descubrir sobre mi padre estaba en los archivos. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando el Presidente autorizó clasificar algunos expedientes, entre ellos el mío. Pero no, allí no había nada. Fue recién después de la guerra, cuando volvimos a hablar acerca de la conversación de aquel día, cuando la incorporé a Preventers. Ella me dijo que las preguntas y las respuestas del General tocaban aspectos muy íntimos de su vida, pero más que de su vida se trataba de su corazón... como si supiera lo que había en nuestro interior.

Lady Une se levanta de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de Marimeia. Se dirige aparentemente hacia el cuadro de la madre de Treize, pero en verdad lo único que va a hacer es correr las cortinas y encender la luz eléctrica, pues la noche ya ha caído hace rato. Marimeia trata de tomar el último sorbo de té, pero al ver que está frio lo deja. Después de unos instantes de silencio de la jefa de Preventers, vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Como bien dijo el General, "la historia la escriben los que ganan". Pero significa que hay otra historia. Algún día tal vez alguien escriba sobre mí, y seguramente también lo harán sobre ti. Algunas cosas serán ciertas, otras posiblemente no. Otras se ajustarán al interés político que prime en esa época. Otras serán producto de la fantasía de un buen escritor. Por eso, tu teoría de que la historia es un vals interminable, posiblemente sea cierta. Pero recuerda que alguien dirige la orquesta. Y cada músico tiene su propia visión de cual sea el arreglo más adecuado para la misma melodía…

Aun así, me parece justo que escuches mi humilde visión de lo que fueron las cosas… al menos creo está exenta de mentiras intencionales. Pronto será la hora de cenar, quizás debamos seguir esta conversación en otro momento. –dice la dama de cabello castaño.

-Aún faltan veinte minutos. Podríamos aprovecharlos. –responde Marimeia observando el reloj. –¿Y qué clase de pruebas hicieron?

-Testeábamos un nuevo modelo de Mobile Suit. Nada demasiado complejo, o por lo menos yo lo veía así. Ni siquiera era el _mecha_ completo, solamente una cabina de simulación. Noin ocupaba el puesto de comando en tierra mientras que yo era la piloto. Durante un mes, permanecimos en otra parte del cuartel donde estaban los oficiales recibidos, y sin nuestras lecciones habituales. Así que comenzamos a conocernos un poco mejor. Después de las primeras pruebas ya notaba que algo andaba mal. No podía dormir bien y me costaba recordar por momentos cosas simples. Un día en una de las pruebas...

Lady se sumerge en la cabina de pruebas. De repente es envuelta por el sistema operativo. La cabina central registra todos los movimientos reacciones físicas y psíquicas. Al principio siente el claustrofóbico impulso de salir de allí, pero luego comienza a relajarse. Momentos después la voz de Noin dándole instrucciones desaparece. Una imagen se forma en su mente: de repente ya no ve los controles del simulador de vuelo sino que se ve a sí misma en el reflejo de una copa de cristal. O no exactamente. Es decir, es ella obviamente pero no se ve como la chiquilla del pelo mal cortado vistiendo todo el día el uniforme negro, sino como una mujer adulta, de rostro estilizado, con labios y ojos cuidadosamente pintados y cabello largo bien peinado. Unos mechones le caen sobre rostro y ella instintivamente se lo acomoda por detrás de las orejas. Noin se acerca a ella y le hace el ademán de golpear su copa, ella responde al gesto con una sonrisa; su compañera también se la ve más esbelta en su figura, con su clásico pelo corto pero un traje sastre que le queda impecable. Lady en cambio, lleva aparentemente un vestido muy suelto.

Luego mira a su alrededor, está en un jardín pero no de una casa sino de lo que parece un edificio público, como tantos que existen en Luxemburgo. Muchas mesas están dispuestas, en una de ellas puede leer una tarjeta a medio tapar por una rosa que reza: Octubre 204 AC

Un ruido la asusta; son fuegos artificiales. Ella observa de donde vienen, se trata de Mobile Suits gigantes que arrojaron con sus armas las luces. Debajo, entre los técnicos reconoce a sus compañeros Luiggi y Laureen. Para su sorpresa ve a su amiga de las trenzas tironeada del pantalón por una niña con colitas largas como las suyas, a la cual alza en brazos mientras da unas indicaciones a su hermano. Por la etiqueta que llevan los mozos parece que se trata de una reunión importante, donde hay mucha gente. A lo lejos reconoce a Jean Luc con traje y lentes oscuros, hablando con una mujer de cabello castaño claro muy largo atado con una cinta, a la cual aparentemente asiste o protege.

Luego dirige la vista hacia otra de las mesas, allí se encuentra un hombre desconocido para ella de lentes con aspecto de extranjero, o al menos eso indica la identificación de las colonias en la solapa de su saco. El hombre la mira fijamente; lo que le provoca algo de incomodidad, pues le parece que tiene cierto interés en ella. Pero no, inmediatamente aparece Jane detrás suyo también con una identificación diplomática de la Tierra y le planta con todo su desparpajo un beso en los labios.

Más apartado del predio, un auto se detiene a lo lejos y se baja un hombre. Es el Instructor Treize, vistiendo un uniforme que ella no reconoce pues no pertenece a ninguna fuerza existente pero que lo hace verse impecable. Ella va a su encuentro pero siente el cuerpo un tanto pesado; no como si estuviese enferma pues se siente muy saludable pero sí con varios kilos de más. Ocupando su turno se le adelanta una muchacha adolescente de melena pelirroja, o eso es lo que puede ver de espaldas, que corre hacia él y él le dedica una mirada dulce mientras le corre unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Luego la muchacha se da vuelta: tiene facciones idénticas a los del Instructor y la anima a acercarse. Otro niño se cuela entre ellos, es muy chiquito pero se comporta con modales de hombre ya que le hace una venia a Treize. También tiene ojos de la misma forma de él pero Lady se sorprende al descubrir que sus pupilas son de un profundo color castaño. Kushrenada responde a la venia, entonces la adolescente y el niño se retiran rápidamente. Finalmente pueden reunirse y con toda naturalidad él se acerca a Lady y luego la besa con dulzura en la frente mientras apoya su mano en su maternal vientre, motivo por el cual se siente tan pesada. Lady puede sentir el profundo amor que existe entre ambos. Luego un hombre se acerca a Treize, es Zechs vestido de civil. Kushrenada se da vuelta y al reconocerlo lo abraza afectuosamente. Por primera vez puede observar las pupilas color agua de su antiguo compañero, a diferencia de lo que ella solía pensar tiene un rostro sumamente agraciado. Ella nota que son amigos muy cercanos.

A lo lejos una mujer rubia de pelo largo que a la cual tampoco reconoce abraza por el cuello a un hombre rubio que se inclina con ayuda de un bastón, por el escudo en el mango reconoce que se trata del General Catalonia y esa debe ser su hija, otra muchacha de figura esbelta y largo cabello rubio.

Finalmente, interrumpiendo la contemplación de las personas, aparece Haro corriendo a toda velocidad. Varios niños se acercan hacia él, al igual que otros Haro de varios colores. Todos se reúnen frente a un lago. Allí están la niña de las coletas, el pequeño Treize peleando por una rama con una niña rubia que llora, mientras es salida protegida por un muchachito de cabello azul, aparentemente su hermano y varios otros más. Finalmente gana Treize Junior la contienda y muestra triunfante su premio. Pero Lady observa con horror que ya no se trata de una rama, sino de un detonador a distancia.

Ella corre con desesperación a intentar quitárselo, pero no logra llegar a tiempo porque el niño activa el artefacto logrando que los Mobile Suits exploten y todo vuele en mil pedazos.

-Dios mío, eso significa que… -Marimeia susurra con un hilo de voz.

-Que hay cosas que tienen que ser como son. Si todo eso hubiera ocurrido de ese modo, el mundo hubiera sido devastado. Somos los seres humanos los que nos revelamos contra lo ocurrido. Siempre pensamos que nos pasó la mayor de las desgracias, pero nunca nos ponemos a pensar en que podría haber sido peor, y que quizás pese a todo tuvimos suerte. En fin, contarte esto supongo te ayudará a entender lo que sucedió después. Bien, continuamos otro día, ya estoy muy cansada...

Marimeia coloca las tazas en la bandeja de plata, tratando de adivinar qué está pensando su mentora sin éxito. Trata de cortar el silencio con otra pregunta.

-Sí, creo será lo mejor. Pero tengo una sola duda… -espeta, tocándose la barbilla con los dedos.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué fuiste tú la elegida para las pruebas del Sistema Zero? ¿Por qué no Noin?

-Bueno… la verdad es que cuando ocurrió lo de mi pesadilla, se decidió que por ese día ella pilotearía y yo monitorearía… pero el experimento fracasó rotundamente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… hicimos la prueba. Pero cuando terminó la simulación de la batalla, lo único que exclamó Noin fue "cantarella". Vaya a saber qué quiso decir con eso. En fin, hora de cenar y dormir, ya seguiremos en otro momento…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Interrumpimos la trama seria y con lógica (¿?) de este fic para dar paso a nuestra parodia especial de Navidad Día de los inocentes Año nuevo intitulada…

Cantarella (o "La culpa de todo la tuvo el vino")

Cast:

Lucrezia Noin como Lucrezia Borgia

Zechs Merquise como Cesare Borgia

Treize Kushrenada como el Papa Alejandro VI Alejandro XIII

Lady Une como Giulia Farnese la Bella

Y gran elenco

Con la participación especial de Haro como el maestro envenenador Michelleto, Michelloto, Chiaro, Michelotto Coreglia… o como quieran llamarlo.

Sountrack de fondo pueden oírlo en

www . youtube watch?v=afw92nmNLg8&list=PL3B7D908707A83D7F&index=7

o si el link no funciona (lo más probable) búsquenlo en el perfil de Vicky de FF . NET

Noin hace algunas maniobras con el simulador, pero prontamente deja de oír la voz de su compañera y todo el escenario de batalla desaparece completamente y es reemplazado por un gran salón de mármol, con columnas y enormes pisos como si se tratase de un palacio italiano.

Se toca el cabello e inmediatamente nota que algo está mal. En vez de tener su nuca descubierta, se encuentra con una larga trenza sujetada por una redecilla en la base del cráneo. Posteriormente observa su reflejo en uno de los mármoles de las columnas. No sólo su cabello luce diferente, sino también su atuendo. En vez del uniforme militar, luce un largo vestido azul que le llega a los pies, con mangas largas camufladas. No menos importante es el amplio escote que estiliza de forma muy femenina su figura mientras que en su pecho descansa una gran cruz dorada.

-¡Lucrezia, Lucrezia!

-¿Quién me llama por el nombre de mi bautismo? –apenas termina de hablar Noin, advierte que algo anda no mal, sino muy mal.

-¡Su Santidad! ¡Su Santidad! ¡Su Santidad el Papa Alejandro XIII! –anuncia una voz latosa.

-¿El qué?

En efecto, el hombre que ella conoce como su instructor de la Academia aparece vestido ya no con su uniforme azul oscuro militar, sino con una larga bata blanca de la más fina seda bordada. En su cabeza reposa el _solideo (2) _blanco. Y finalmente, la prueba final de que se trata de la máxima autoridad del Vaticano: el anillo papal que descansa en su mano.

-Lucrezia, hija mía, ven y saluda como corresponde a una dama de tu alcurnia. –dice tendiéndole la mano.

Sin entender muy bien lo que está ocurriendo, o porque está ocurriendo, Noin decide avanzar lo suficiente para inclinarse y besar el anillo de Su Santidad.

-Espere… usted… ¿usted es mi padre?

-Santo Padre, Lucrezia, no lo olvides.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-¿Pues cómo que en dónde? En la casa de nuestro salvador Jesucristo, la Basílica de San Pedro. ¡Atención, vengan todos! Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

Acto seguido ingresa una mujer de cabello castaño largo, con un vestido muy similar al de Noin sólo que en tonos bordó. A pesar de la diferencia de vestimenta, Noin advierte que se trata de su compañera de curso, Lady Une. La mujer en cuestión llega con prisa ante el trono del papa, y al igual que ella hace unos instantes le da un beso al anillo papal, para luego recostarse muy cómodamente sobre el regazo del Papa.

Tras ella entra un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestido con la armadura de los _carabineri (3) _y otro de cabello castaño yatuendo más común, con blusa de grandes mangas y un sombrero de pluma realmente simpático. A su lado, otra muchacha de coletas sonríe entre ambos hermanos. Noin se queda como de piedra al ver que se trata de Jean-Luc, Luiggi y Laureen respectivamente.

-Lucrezia… Así como ya lo ha hecho tu hermano pequeño Jofré al casarse con Sancha y establecer alianza con el sur de Italia… –indica el Papa mientras Luiggi y Laureen se inclinan. -Estoy muy feliz porque por fin con tu matrimonio contribuirás a darle sucesión a nuestro linaje y expandir los lazos de amistad con nuestra tierra madre España, como la Borgia que eres…

-¿Eh? ¿Borgia? Ahhh, ya veo… esto es un delirio producido por el Sistema Zero, ¿verdad? Ah, sabía que algún día me iban a terminar afectando tus historias de reyes y reinas, Lady…

-…Giulia Farnese… -contesta la dama de cabello castaño, apenas levantando la cabeza del regazo del Papa.

-Sí, si, como sea. Creo que aquí hay un error…

-Pero…

Lady Farnese se acerca a ella y con mucha delicadeza toma el rostro de Noin con su mano derecha y dice:

-Rodrigo, por favor, no pongas nerviosa a nuestra querida Lucrezia. Verás, se trata de un asunto más bien sencillo. Después de la guerra contra el rey de Francia, los Borgia han consolidado su poder dentro y fuera de Roma. Como ya mencionó, el casamiento de tu hermano pequeño, seguido de las victorias del ejército de los estados papales tu hermano Juan –señala a Jean-Luc, el cual hace una reverencia. –y por supuesto con tu padre y tu otro hermano en el papado aseguran la gloria de tu familia. Pero aún nos falta que la palabra del Señor conquiste las tierras del Nuevo Mundo, por eso tu padre pensó que una alianza con la casa española pondría todos los recursos necesarios para tal fin.

-Eh miren, muchas gracias por la lección de historia pero… Santo Padre, me temo que no podré complacer sus deseos. El vestido está bonito, pero es muy largo y me lo voy a terminar pisando. Por lo menos me hubieran dejado unas botas largas como en la versión del Assassin´s Creed. El pelo largo me da calor, y encima pesa. Y esto de estar mostrando el escote, aunque tenga con qué hacerlo no es tampoco mi estilo. Temo que no soy la dama que buscan, así que con su santísimo permiso…

Justo cuando Noin está haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse, escucha unos pasos acercarse al salón principal. Es un caballero de melena rubia y profundos ojos celestes, vistiendo en su atuendo el rojo cardenal.

-¡Lucrezia, Lucrezia!

-¿Y tú vienes a ser…?

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún no te has ido y ya te estás olvidando de mí? ¿De tu _caro fratello (4)_ Cesare? –responde, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Es que… Ze, Ze… Zechsare, perdón, Cesare… realmente no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Oh, mi dulce hermana. En unos días serás la esposa de Alfonso de Aragón, aquí presente. Bueno, no aquí presente, aquí su cuadro presente. En la vida real es más viejo… este cuadro es de hace como unos diez años, pero como la fotografía todavía no se inventó tendremos que conformarnos con lo que hay.

Cesare hace una seña hacia donde está entrando Jane, vestida al mejor estilo Raphaello (el pintor, no la Tortuga ni el personaje de BT´X), cargando un cuadro en donde puede ver a un hombre muy similar al General Catalonia, pero vestido a la moda del siglo XVI. Luego se acerca hasta Noin, y tomando su mano entre las suyas se acerca a ella y dulcemente le susurra al oído.

-…Y para que me recuerdes, he comisionado un cuadro. Pero antes, por favor concédeme un último baile. ¡Michelleto, trae unas copas para que brindemos por el casamiento de mi querida hermanita Lucrezia!

-¡Brindar, Brindar! –la voz latosa de Haro rebota en las paredes de la Basílica.

Parándose frente a Zechs y Noin, el blanco robot sirve con sus metálicas manos una copa para ambos

Ok, genial. Una vez en la vida que Zechs se mostraba abiertamente amoroso con ella y resulta ser su hermano. Fucking suerte.

-Un momento, un momento. Perdón pero me parece que acá alguien se fumó todas las palmeras del Amazonas. A ver, que Lady le tenga ganas al Instructor yo ya lo venía sospechando hace rato pero la verdad, a mí me importa tres cuernos mientras a mí no me molesten. Después, Jean-Luc incluso en esta parodia no puede dejar de ser el baboso que es, así que no me extraña que seas Juan Borgia. Te pido por favor deja de tocarle la cola a Laureen que será una alucinación pero es la mujer de tu hermano. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no puedes estar casada con tu hermano… aunque aquí no sea tu hermano, porque tu hermano ahora es mi hermano... Cielos, esto es confuso…

-Hermanita Lucrezia… -se adelanta unos pasos Jean-Luc. –Tú, no eres la más apropiada para venir a darnos una lección de moral. –agrega con su mejor tono ponzoñoso, dándole una mirada a ella y a Zechs.

-Y la terminamos de rematar con esto de la bebida. ¿Con qué me vas a envenenar, con aceite de máquina? Así que Haro sea _Chiaro…_

-Micheletto. –responde Zechs.

-Michelotto Coreglia. –interviene Lady. –Así se llama el personaje histórico. ¿O quién es la que lee los libros de historia en esta parodia en particular, y en este fic en general?

-No, no, no. Yo leí un manga en que se llamaba Chiaro y tenía poderes mágicos… y por cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta tenía una extraña relación contigo, Cesare…

-¿Lucrezia, aprendes historia de los mangas? Yo al menos lo vi en la tele…

Los tres se miran con cara de pocos amigos y de no dar brazo a torcer en la disputa, así que finalmente los ojos se posan en el Papa Alejandro. Recién cuando se da por aludido, toma la palabra.

-¿Tengo que tener una opinión?

-Sí. Hace muchas líneas que no hablas. Estamos discutiendo sólo para que tú digas algo más para que se lolifiquen las Treize-fans.

-Bueno…. –la mirada de Lady Farnese le indica que diga algo. Cualquier cosa, pero que lo diga enseguida. –La realidad es que… depende de la versión, elijan la que más les guste. Y estamos ya perdiendo demasiado tiempo o vamos a terminar teniendo un capítulo de veinte páginas. Sigue con lo que viniste a decir, Cesare…

-Sí, exactamente. Así que como regalo de bodas, Lucrezia, he comisionado un cuadro para que me tengas en tu recuerdo. ¡Brindemos por ti, hermosa!

Zechs se acerca a Noin abrazándola por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, la cual dicho sea de paso en los vestidos del renacimiento está justo por debajo del busto. Lucrezia se resiste un poco, aunque pensándolo bien, no están nada mal. De hecho… se siente bastante bien, aunque sea hermana de Zechs. Toma la copa entre sus manos, esperando que tenga la suficiente _cantarella_ para caer muerta después de tan terrible desgracia. "Que Zechs sea mi hermano, o que mi hermano se vea como Zechs, ¿en qué futuro enfermo va a ocurrir algo así? Le diré al General que el simulador está funcionando muy mal. Aunque considerando que en realidad todo es un sueño, quien va a criticarme si…" piensa, bebiéndose todo el contenido.

-En ese caso, brindemos por nuestro vínculo "hermanito". ¿Bailamos?

-Claro. Para eso aparecieron todos los personajes emparejados, ¿o crees fue sólo para ocupar espacio? ¡Miqueletto, ponle play al tema!

Tal cual como lo dijo Cesare, cada uno de los presentes toma a su compañera de baile y se disponen alrededor del salón. La música comienza a sonar. Zechs le entrega un antifaz a Noin mientras él toma una máscara veneciana y comienza a cantar.

Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka/ Nos miramos a los ojos en un mundo cerrado

A lo que Lucrezia responde:

_Kidzukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou/ Aunque finges que no te has dado cuenta, ya sabes lo de la droga_

Yaketsuku kono kokoro/ Me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón

_kakushite chikadzui/ El sentir tu respiración_

_**toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo/ casi me paraliza**_

Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete/ Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal

_**Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo/ No dejaré ni el más mínimo rastro**_

Miesuita kotoba da to kimi wa yudan shiteru/ Con tus palabras transparentes, te ves desprevenida

_Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita/ Pero me dio la impresión de que te lo bebiste todo sabiendo bien que era una droga_

_Sabitsuku kusari kara No hay forma de que escapes,_

nogareru ate mo nai/ de estas cadenas oxidadas

_**hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo/ Compitiendo con el segundero que resuena**_

Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete/ _Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral_

_**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou/ **__Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado_

Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru/ Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal

_Wazuka na sukima nozokeba/ Al mirar en ese ínfimo espacio, me dices:_

_**"Tsukamaete"/ "Atrápame"**_

_**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete/ Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral**_

_**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru/ Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado**_

-Ey, ey, ey. Zechs, espera un momento. ¿Cómo es eso de un "espeso matorral"? ¿No te parece que me merezco algo mejor, aunque sea por todos los años que nos conocemos?

-Y bueno… yo te dije que el dinero me alcanzó sólo para la moto y no para un auto…

Noin trata de moverse un poco, pero le cuesta mantener el paso.

-Vaya que esta bebida pega fuerte… estoy viendo luces de colores, y todo gira alrededor. Creo que estoy borracha. En fin… -abrazando por el cuello a Zechs. –¡Aprovecha ahora, antes de que me despierte! ¡Bésame con pasión, Zechs! ¡Y si digo algo incriminatorio, no te preocupes, alegaré que la culpa de todo la tuvo el vino!

Apartando por unos momentos a la efusiva Noin, Zechs hace señas con su dedo índice negándose a los pedidos de su compañera.

-No, no, no, Lucrezia… todavía nos falta resolver un único tema. ¡Maestro! ¿Ya está listo el cuadro?

-Pffff. Por supuesto. –dice Jane, con su mejor cara de Troll Face. –Y ahora… ¡A la una, a las dos, y a las tres!

La maestra pintora corre la tela blanca y muestra el resultado de su trabajo. Todos se quedan sin palabras al ver el retrato.

-Se titula "Ecce Zechs de Borja"

vickyyunkamiya . deviantart art / Ecce-Zechs-de-Borja-345526836

Noin trata de hablar, pero no le salen las palabras así que se toma todo el vino que le quedaba en la copa de un solo golpe. Zechs hace lo mismo. Sólo Treize se atreve a decir…

-Es el cuadro más feo que he visto en mi vida….

-Yo creo que se le parece bastante. –responde Lady.

-Bueno, yo nunca dije que supiera dibujar. –se defiende Jane. –Si querían una comisión bien hecha la hubieran encargado al Deviantart, no a mí… Encima que se movían para todos lados en vez de quedarse en pose… y pretenden una obra de arte. Admito que el pelo me salió demasiado a lo Goku, pero zafar, zafa…

Aún en medio de la confusión se escucha el resonar de las campanas de la Basílica de San Pedro. Noin pregunta:

-¿Y ese sonido es mi cabeza bajo efecto del alcohol o que es?

-Las campanas de las 12. –contesta Treize, sacándose el solideo de la cabeza. -Les dije que se apuraran, ya nos agarró la Navidad acá y para estas alturas seguro ya es Año Nuevo en China o en alguna parte.

-En ese caso… pues vamos a brindar de nuevo. ¡Haro, llena las copas por favor! –le indica Zechs.

Colocándose un gorro de Navidad vuelve a entrar Haro le va sirviendo a todos los presentes.

-Vengan, vamos a brindar todos. –invita Lady Une. –¡Marimeia, General Catalonia, salgan del decorado por favor!

-Esperen, que aquí vino una amiga a vernos… -le contesta la niña de pelo corto.

-Pues dile a tu amiga que se acerque por favor. –le dice Treize.

Pronto el fondo cambia por un decorado con árbol de navidad y un cartel de "¡Bienvenido 200 AC 2013! Atravesando lo que antes eran las cortinas detrás del tono papal, aparecen los mencionados vestidos de civil. Pero se escucha un grito de sorpresa al ver que la invitada especial es Dorothy, que se acerca con un vestido largo verde y tomando su copa le da un beso a Lady y otro a Marimeia, para luego tomar su lugar entre el resto de los personajes.

-Bueno, Lady, tu eres la protagonista de la historia, así que te toca el discurso. –le dice Noin, poniéndose al lado de Zechs.

Lady se adelanta unos pasos y tomando la copa en la mano, carraspea unos instantes antes de comenzar su discurso:

-Bueno, les parecerá extraño a ustedes que esté nerviosa para hablar, pero realmente estoy muy emocionada. En este tiempo que no nos hemos visto han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de nuestra escritora… la cual hoy nos cedió su espacio para que hablemos nosotros… y seguro en la de ustedes nuestros lectores también. Tengo que decirles que si no fuera por ustedes quizás…. No, seguramente, no estaríamos aquí. Todos estos años de su apoyo, sus mensajes a las distintas listas, sus preguntas de cuando continuaría la historia, todos los hermosos fanarts que hecho sobre mí y sobre los demás personajes, son más que suficientes para seguir en esta historia. Yo sé que no soy el personaje más popular, ni tengo la mejor sonrisa ni el mejor cuerpo como dice el meme… y que a lo mejor leen todo esto para ver a Su Excelencia Treize, cosa por la cual no las culpo. –se ríe. –Pero desde ya, el estar aquí hablando con ustedes es algo que jamás imaginé y… desde ya miles y miles de gracias. Su Excelencia, ¿quiere agregar algo?

-Bueno, acá debería decir alguna frase importante sobre la historia o algo de eso, pero no se me ocurre nada… Solamente quiero agregar a lo que dijo Lady Une que aunque no se publiquen capítulos seguido detrás de cada uno de ellos hay mucho trabajo previo, a veces de muchos meses. Incluso cuando no hay publicación se están pensando en temas musicales, en vestuario para los personajes, en la siguiente línea argumental. Algunas cosas se planean mucho antes y otras escenas aparecen a último momento, como el especial que acaban de ver que se planeó con menos de dos meses y se escribió en menos de una semana, así que sepan disculpar si hubo algún error o algo que nos escapó por favor háganlo sabe Making the fics o al Deviantart. Marimeia, anda hija, di algo tú también.

Casi enviada a los empujones por su prima Dorothy, Marimeia Kushrenada se anima a acercarse y queda parada entre Lady y Treize.

-Perdonen muy rara vez estoy cerca de mi padre, incluso en los fics. Pero no voy a llorar porque eso es de comedia familiar barata, y ese papel no me va a mí. Además al siguiente capítulo tengo que volver a dar la cara. Bueno, nada que decir. Las mismas gracias de todos nosotros. Tantos años de fidelidad a nosotros es algo imposible de explicar en un fanfic en no salen ni Heero ni Dúo, ni siquiera Relena así que es imposible expresarlo con palabras, pero yo sé que acá las chicas sé que tenían que decir algo. Dory, Noin.

-¡Que ya no me digan más Dory! Ese apodo me lo puso Quatre cuando estaba con amnesia y ahora se le quedó pegado y me llama siempre así. Lo mío es breve. Hoy vine en representación de todos los que somos en "Guerras Perdidas" que somos un ejército enorme para decirles que volveremos en el 2013 con nuestras aventuras. La idea era hacerlo este año que se va, pero bueno… como dijo Su Excelencia se está trabajando ya en cosas que no estuvieron a tiempo pero sí o sí va a haber un capítulo nuevo. Yo ya estoy con este vestido verde para ir a la fiesta del Bicentenario hace meses, así que preparada estoy. Así que alcen sus copas y brinden por mí, a ver si este año que viene le puedo bajar la caña al infeliz de Winner de una vez por todas que ya no sé cuánto más cree que lo voy a esperar.

-Vamos Dorothy que yo estaba como tú, y mírame ahora. –le dice Noin con una sonrisa de triunfo. –Yo sólo quería decir que como seguramente ya se dieron cuenta en la parte que va en serio del fanfic, hablamos unos minutos acerca de la revolución francesa. Esto, aparte de ser un capricho de la loca fanficker que nos tocó en suerte y decidió hacerlo de este modo tiene que ver con el estreno para principio del 2013 de un nuevo fic acerca de la Rosa de Versalles, la serie conocida como Lady Oscar y se llamará "Amor se escribe con A". La serialización será similar a la de Guerras Perdidas, es decir una serie de muchos capítulos de entrega esporádica. Así que si les gusta la serie desde ya están invitados a leerlo, y si no es un buen momento para acercarse a la historia y darle una hojeada, les prometo no se van a arrepentir.

Para cerrar, Lady Une alza su copa como si fuese a hacer un brindis.

-Nos despedimos, por poco tiempo, prometo. Por favor, visítennos en Making the fics, la trastienda del fanfic para todo lo que tiene que ver con las referencias acerca de este capítulo, que fueron muchísimas y estar actualizados con las novedades y todo lo demás. Los links están en el perfil de Vicky Yun Kamiya de si alguno no anduvo o no los conocen. Los dejamos porque se nos va el año y con tanta fiesta acá y allá sabemos que es difícil actualizar y más difícil leer. ¡Así que suelta las sirenas, Haro, y digamos todos juntos..!

Con música navideña y girando para todos el robot alza la botella de champagne mientras el resto alza sus copas y exclaman:

¡FELIZ 2013!

* * *

Katana: sable japonés de hoja larga, normalmente hace juego con otro sable de hoja corta llamado Kodachi.

Solideo: especie de boina redonda que usan los clérigos. El Papa es el único que usa de color blanco.

Carabineri: ejército privado del Vaticano

Caro Fratello: querido hermano en italiano.


End file.
